Bella Cullen Adopted
by Victoria VV
Summary: Bella is adopted by the Cullens when she is four days old. She grows an immediate attatchment to Edward and he raises her like a father. But when she turns seventeen something changes, and they fall in-love. But will it be too awkward?
1. Bella Cullen 3 Days Old

Bella Cullen - Adopted - Chapter 1, Part 1:

_Renee_

I walked back and forth quickly, my legs taking me to and from...to and from...back and forth...over and over.

"What to do?" I asked aloud. Only one person was here with me in my little house. And she couldn't understand. Not only was she sleeping, she was four days old.

My precious little Bella. Charlie had left me six months ago, when I finally got up the nerve to tell him: I was pregnant.

And he left me. Just like that, he _left_ me. But why? What did I do?

I flipped open the note again.

_My name is Renee Dwyer, and I have just gotten a divorce. I cannot raise this baby alone and have no family that will help me. Please take her. Her name is Isabella Marie. Her last name my take yours, if you decide to keep her. If not, please take her to an orphanage, and make sure she is well cared for there. Her birthday is September 13th, 1991. Please, I beg of you, let her know what my name is and tell her that I loved her very much! Thank you, and sorry for the trouble,_

_Renee Dwyer_

I folded it shut again. Time to do this.

With tears in my eyes, I picked up my precious bundle. She stirred in her sleep and her little arms flew out in her startled state. Under better circumstances I would have laughed, but not today.

I buckled her up in my car, and drove. I had heard of one family that was filthy rich. I think their names were the Cullens. Surely, they would be able to provide for her. I had also heard that they were compassionate people, adopting five young teenagers. These people were my best bet. I found their house about an hour later...I had to do some searching; I have no sense of direction.

But when I _did_ get there, I was rewarded to find that the house was huge.

_They will take her in! They will take her in! They will take her in! Don't worry! They will!_ I said over and over again in my head.

The house appeared to be empty. No lights or anything and it was 3:00 in the mourning on a Saturday. Well, normal I suppose. But I was high strung. _Really_ high strung. I was giving up my baby for crying out loud!

I wanted her. I wanted her with every bone in my body...but I couldn't have her. I just didn't have the money.

I closed my eyes as I laid Bella in front of the door of the huge mansion. "Be safe." I told her, placing a kiss on her forehead and jumping back in my car.

I never saw her again.

***

EPOV

Hunting. Yet again. Life was extremely boring now days. Alice was going on about some shopping trip when she froze.

I looked over at her, curious as to what she could have seen. My forehead creased as I once again found myself sucked up into her head.

_A little baby lay on the front porch of our home. She was sleeping soundly and tucked into the blanket she was wrapped in was a letter._

"What the hell?" I asked.

The others glanced back, looking at the two of us. Alice's confused eyes met mine and she shrugged.

"We need to get back." Was all she said.

I nodded.

Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle darted over to me, while Esme and Rosalie talked to Alice.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

My forehead creased. "It's...a baby."

"A baby?" Jasper asked.

I nodded. "She belonged to Renee Dwyer. You know the one whose husband just left her. Well I guess she decided to give her kid up...to a clan of vampires."

Emmett snorted. I glared at him.

"Well, I assume she didn't know that we are vampires. Our welfare must have influenced her decision." Carlisle mused.

I nodded, "That's what I thought, also." I bit my lip glancing at the girls.

All three of them were glowing. There faces and thoughts showed absolute delight.

They wanted a baby.

I groaned quietly. "Please, if you're going to keep it, keep it away from me."

Alice and Rosalie glared at me. Esme smiled, "You know...I think you would make a good father, Edward."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just get back there before the thing freezes to death or dies of diaper rash. I don't want to have to move again."

I ran ahead of them, ignoring the evil glares from the children deprived females.

When we got back it was crying. Jeez, the stupid thing was _loud_!

And it smelled good. A little too good.

My eyes narrowed, sniffing at the air. She...the _baby _smelled amazing. I sighed quietly. Well, this is just going to make my life that much harder.

"Oh! It's so cute!" Rosalie cooed, darting over to it. The sudden movement caused the thing to cry harder.

"Edward!" Rosalie snapped glaring at me.

My eyes widened. "What did I do!?"

I threw my hands up as if in surrender. She rolled her eyes. _What does she want?_

"Oh..." I sighed. Letting my eyes slide closed, I dove into the child's mind and then froze. I could obviously hear her cry, but I couldn't..._hear_ her.

Strange.

I opened my eyes quickly...

"Uh...I'm not sure." I said quietly, feeling a moment of unease.

"Uh!" Rosalie threw her hands up in frustration, "You're no help at all!"

I lifted my hand, very subtly scratching my forehead with my middle finger.

Rose hissed, leaning into a crouch.

"Children!" Carlisle scolded, "Enough! We have enough to sort threw anyway, we don't need the extra problems!"

I folded my arms across my chest glaring at Blondie.

She stood up from her defensive position and mimicked my stance.

"Tell me what she wants, Edward!" She demanded, her voice menacing.

Or it was supposed to be...she wasn't really scary.

I glared, "What part of, 'I don't know' do you not understand?"

Another hiss.

"Edward, I think you patronized Rosalie enough, please it could be helpful if you told us." Carlisle was also getting annoyed. Which was surprising, considering he was very difficult to annoy.

"Carlisle, I can't hear her thoughts."

His forehead creased, "What do you-"

"I mean, I can't hear her. She's...silent...it's like she's not even there."

The others stared at me for a long time.

Abruptly Emmett burst out laughing. I froze at the sudden noise and then glared at him.

"You...can't hear...the baby!?" He asked in between loud guffaws.

I rolled my eyes. "Rose, go to the store, by some baby formula, get _a lot_ of diapers. Esme go to Baby's Are Us, get a crib, changing table, all that jazz. Alice, go with Esme, but you get the baby some clothes. As for the men...well looks like we gotta set up a nursery."

Emmett and Jasper groaned while Carlisle just looked at me in confusion. _Exited?_ I shook my head.

"Just need to get the girls off our backs."

***

Two days later, I was ready to shot myself. The baby _wouldn't stop crying!!!!_

"Aaaah!!!" I yelled out. "Shut that up!"

"We're trying!" Rosalie screamed up the stairs.

"Well I guess motherhood isn't all it's cut up to be, now is it?" I snapped back.

"Well you can just go and-"

"Rose!" Esme scolded. Abruptly, there was a knock on the door and the crying got louder.

"No! Get it away! It screams!" I sat down on the black sofa, holding a guitar and started to pluck at it, making a soft tune with my fingers and its strings.

Alice walked in slowly, the baby in her arms, still screaming.

"Is there like a pin poking her or something, jeez, Alice, the pin on the diaper doesn't go _in _the baby."

She rolled her eyes scoffing quietly as she bounced Isa-evil the demon baby. "Okay, old man, first of all they stopped using cloth diapers in like the seventies."

"Whatever."

"And second, if you want Bella to stop crying then take her."

I raised my eyebrows, "You nick-named it?"

"Her!"

I raised my eyebrows, waiting. "Yes," she answered quietly. "When she's older she'll want to be called that."

"Okay...Alice, I'm not taking that thing..._baby_." I corrected as she glared.

She walked over and held out her little screaming bundle.

That delicious scent wafted across my face. It was easy to ignore, considering that baby smell had covered it up; also she was too little to really be appetizing.

I glared at her, "Fine."

I set the guitar down and took the tiny bundle in my arms, trying to _not_ focus on how perfectly the little baby fit into my arms. There was a tingling in my chest that I quickly fought back. I stared at her screaming face, and realized how adorable she really was. She reminded me of Emma...my baby sister that died three months into her life. I loved Emma, even now, even though she got me sick with the Spanish Influenza.

Carefully, I traced my fingers over the silky skin over her cheek.

"Shh, pretty baby. I really want to finish this song." I cooed quietly, unable to hate her. And then she stopped.

I froze.

"You little incarnation of pure evil, why of all us, did you have to pick me?" I whispered, still caressing her tiny cheek.

"Whoa." Alice whispered.

Little Isa-evil stared up at me with big chocolate eyes seeming endless. Unable to resist I pressed my lips to her tiny forehead.

Alice chuckled. "I knew it. You always had a big heart. You couldn't resist an adorable little baby like her." At the end, her voice turned to a coo.

I smiled up at her, not being able to be offended at her comment. I did _not _have a big heart...but it was definitely big enough for this little baby.

I stood carefully, bouncing Isa-evil lightly.

I shook my head. "Isa-evil. That's who you are." I cooed.

And then her plump little cheeks pulled up exposing two rows of pink gums. I laughed lightly.

"Isa-evil?" Alice punched my shoulder playfully.

I nodded smiling, "Yep! Did you feed her yet?"

Alice shook her head, "No, do you want to?"

I sighed, "Why not?"

"Great!" She darted out of the room and I fallowed beating her into the kitchen. Isa-evil's eyes widened and she whimpered at the sudden movement.

"Shh..." I whispered quietly, so she wouldn't start crying again.

Rosalie walked into the kitchen and saw me holding Bella, I suppose her name was now.

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, well, look Edward's holding the baby. I'm surprised she not crying for you."

I smiled, "She likes me."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. She darted over to me, holding her arms out. Reluctantly I slipped Bella into her arms. Bella's little face scrunched up. Her eyes searching for something. When she didn't find she started screaming again.

"Great, now she's screaming again."

I leaned in closely and whispered, "Maybe she doesn't like you."

Bella stopped crying. I looked down at her and she was smiling at me.

My eyes widened. "Oh no."

Rosalie looked like she about to tear my hair out. "Why does she like you?"

I shrugged, "Honestly? I have no idea."

Rosalie groaned. "This is so like you!"

Bella's eyes widened and she screamed again. "Hey, don't scream, you're scaring her." I said quietly to Rosalie.

Bella's sobs turned to hiccups. When she saw me she smiled again. I glanced at her and I couldn't help but chuckled.

"Uh!" Rosalie grunted and walked from the room and into the living room.

I turned to counter and pulled out the baby formula. I made her bottle quickly, nearly puking up my last meal because of the smell.

"Ew..." I muttered, popping in the microwave.

And then the screaming started.

"Shh, Bella, don't cry! It's okay!" Rosalie cooed quietly.

I leaned up against the corner nonchalantly, waiting for the microwave to stop.

I was watching Bella threw Rose's eyes. Esme walked up to her asked her for the baby. Rose sighed and handed Esme Bella.

Esme's arms wrapped around the precious baby and Esme whispered in her ear, cooing. Bella's screams subsided slightly but she still seemed uneasy, still searching.

And I didn't want to think about what it was she was searching for...because...I think I already knew.

Great, I had demon baby insisting me on being her evil little spawn play thing. Naturally.


	2. Bella Cullen 2 Weeks Old

Bella Cullen-Adopted

**AN: Well I just want to say, I got some really nice reviews, and I'm totally happy, thank you. I wasn't sure how well this story would go over well, or if you even liked it, so I'm glad to see I got so many hits and visitors and reviews too, you guys are great, :) So thanks again, I love you guys and you all make me so happy, so hear is the next chapter and hopefully you'll be happy with it! So I'm just going to shut up so you can read, ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1, Part 2:

Scream.

"Edward!"

Silence.

Scream again.

"Edward, get your butt down here!"

Still silence.

Screams increase.

Sigh. This was how my life went. Ever since demon child came into my – existence, my life was very nearly unbearable.

And Alice was torturing me.

Naturally.

"Edward!" For the millionth time Alice called me down stairs. Isa-evil was crying non-stop and I had decided even though she was adorable – and cute – and totally fit perfectly into my arms, she did not deserve to be cuddled. She was evil. And demonic. And…_awful_. But still adorable. And I hated that I thought that way.

But it was the truth. She was.

I ran my fingers threw my hair, trying to concentrate on the soft vibrations of my guitar floating softly around my room. But my subconscious wasn't having that.

_What did she do?_

_Why are you ignoring her? You know she wants you._

_Just give up and go down stairs. Let the baby in. It could be good for you._

And my personal favorite: _What do you have to lose?_

…Really? Were those the best reasons my mind could conjure up? Honestly, I was disappointed, surely if I could convince others to do my will, then I'd be able to at least put up a _good_ argument, regardless if I believed it or not. But that was all my mind had.

And yet, _it was working._

But I knew it was my mind convincing me, it was…_me_ convincing me. Something about that…_thing_…down stairs was calling me, and I hated it.

And loved it.

But mostly hated it.

But…then I remembered that smile. The beautiful little cheeks that pulled up and exposed a long row of soft, pink gums. Babies that age weren't even supposed to be able to smile. But she did. And she did for _me_.

I hated how it warmed my heart to think such things.

I sighed, putting my guitar down, and coming to "Bella's" rescue for the second time.

"What Alice?" My voice was dripping with venom as I seethed at my favorite sister.

"Take. Her. NOW!" Alice shoved the demon towards me with the same amount of venom in her voice and glare as my own.

I guess the rest of my family was suffering as I was.

Only they didn't have a demon spawn in-love with them.

Funny how a vampire calls an innocent two week old baby, a demon spawn.

The irony made me laugh.

_Something funny?_ Alice thought acidly.

"Yep." I responded, taking Bella. Immediately the screams stopped and I sighed.

_Care to share?_

"Nope."

Sigh.

Then silence.

My foot tapped at the ground as I stared down at Bella. She was beautiful and peaceful as she smiled at me.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Can you stop that please?"

I tapped harder.

"Ah!"

And once again, I managed to clear the room.

I snickered and kept tapping.

"Beautiful Baby." The coo escaped me lips before I could stop it.

"Precious little girl. Perfect little lips and shiny brown hair. Look at that smile. I'll never let you go, your love will last a while. I know…ooh, I know." And before I knew it I was singing to her, cooing her own little song. My foot kept time as I sang more, liking the lyrics so far.

"Dawn turns to day. And you still keep on crying. And then I walk your way, and the cries turn to sighing. Why me, precious baby? I'm no good. I know…ooh, I know."

I looked down then, feeling content. The tune and words were simple, but they came from the heart. And it will forever be hers. Her little eyes drooped as she gazed at me.

"So I'll be there." I whispered. "I'll be there. Even though I'm no good. 'Cause I'm whipped my darling. I'm tied around you little fingers. Forever. I'll be there."

And she fell asleep.

And then I knew. I _was whipped. _I _was going to be there. _She _did have me tied around her littlest finger. _And I knew she knew that.

* * *

"AAAAAHHH!!!!" SMACK!

"AAAAAHHH!!!!" Two smacks.

"AAAAAHHH!!!!" Okay this was enough.

I found myself running down the hall into Bella's room. If I were human, my head would be sore from all the smacking it was enduring. And the screaming coming from Bella's room.

If only I could inflict physical pain upon myself, but of course, I lost that privilege when I lost my humanity.

Sigh.

I was doing that a lot now days. I picked Bella up and cuddled her softly.

"It's a really good thing I don't have to sleep." I muttered, as I cuddled her into my chest. "For both of us."

I hummed softly to her, nuzzling my nose in the crook of her little neck. "Isa-evil."

My foot tapped along again, as it kept time. My voice was flowing out without a thought. Instinctual.

It was nice to have a human instinct rather than a monstrous one. Though it was more of a memory…habit. I sang for my baby sister, back when she was alive.

Soon she was sleeping again.

I darted up the stairs to the third floor and found myself in my room quickly, and froze. There was a huge bed in the middle of my room. Alice.

I wanted to scream at her, but didn't because of the little bundle in my arms.

So instead I sighed and walked over to the bed and laid her down. Quickly I put a pillow next to her on each side.

And then I found myself in her room. I grabbed her crib and darted back up to my room, stuffing it in the corner.

Oh well.

And then the screaming started again.

"No, Bella, I'm here, it's okay." I whispered quietly.

Her screaming softened until she wasn't anymore. Her little fist curled around my finger. She sighed contentedly, and I smiled, shaking my head.


	3. Bella Cullen 4 Months Old

Three days.

Three freaking days.

All of those days I wanted to kill myself. Painfully.

Why?

Because Isa-evil, is the incarnation of all things _evil!!!_

After that fateful day of falling in love with her and moving her little crib thing into my room, it was hell. Fire and brimstone.

Day one:

"_Oh_ for the _love_ of _all_ things _holy!_ ALICE!" I screamed.

"Edward it's just baby poop! Jeez, all she eats is that nasty baby formula stuff." She was sitting on the couch reading a Gossip Girl magazine. While I was tending the little critter's every need on the floor.

"As if that shit could smell any _worse!_"

She rolled her eyes.

***

Day two:

"AHHH!!!!!"

"Look, Edward, I can't hold her! Every time I try she screams, sorry you can't go hunting today."

"Jasper, deal with it, or am _so_ stealing your thing with massacring the poor, unsuspecting town of Forks."

He glared, "I am _so_ not helping you now."

He got up shoved the demon spawn in my face and waltzed off like a girl who is suffering from a severe case of PMS.

***

Day three:

"ALICE!!!" I screamed running in the room.

She looked up, happily.

"What did you do!?!?!?!?" Bella was covered in that nasty past that humans call make-up. She was wearing a pink frilly dress and looking _extremely_ disgruntled.

"I think she looks cute." Alice smiled, looking back at the spawn of Satan.

"Alice," said calmly, "Let's face it, _she_ doesn't think she looks cute.

And so I spent the rest of the day giving her a bath.

I was soaking wet, my hair was covered in make up from Bella grabbing my hair when she got scared in the stupid bath tub, my shirt was covered in baby puke, and for the first time in over 80 years I was exhausted.

Luckily, so was Bella.

I had her laying between two pillows on my bed as I stripped myself of my rancid clothing. Uh…

I shivered heavily as I threw my white t-shirt in the trash. Naturally, I could still smell it, so I settled for the next best thing. I grabbed the metal trash bin, crunched it up into a ball, and chucked it into the woods as hard as I possibly could. It crashed into a tree , shot a hole threw it and nearly knocked over the one behind it.

"EDWARD!" Esme's voice called from down stairs.

"Sorry." I muttered shutting my window.

And then I heard it. It was soft like music and gentle like wind chimes and unbearably sweet.

Bella laughed.

The shock of this information had my frozen.

When I thawed, I snatched her up and spun her around, gathering her gently into my arms. She laughed harder against me.

I forgot momentarily that I had no shirt on. She felt unbearably warm against me. It felt so nice, but the shock of it was strange; sometimes forgot that I wasn't human. Especially with Bella. But as nice as the warmth felt me, I knew I should put her down and get a shirt on. With my frigid body against her fragile one, she could catch a cold. I sighed, wishing I could be a normal, _human_ father to her.

Father…

The word got me off guard, but I suppose you could call me that, and I'm proud to be.

***

I take it back, I take it back, I take it back!

I'm _not_ proud to be her father! She is evil! Satan!!

She was four months now.

Carlisle said I should start giving her baby food. HAH!! It wasn't as easy as it sounded. She was slightly advanced for her age. Bella could sit up without support and roll over. She was cooing all the time. Carlisle said that she would, quite possibly start to be able to say small words soon, if she kept up her rate of development.

"Bella, _please_ eat this!" I whined, putting the spoon of even nastier smelling baby food. I looked at the label, pees and broccoli. Um, _ew_.

No wonder. She opened her mouth. I put it in. She spit it out.

"_Goddamnitbabymolester!"_ I screamed. She laughed, naturally.

"Edward, she'll be talking soon is that _really_ something you want to say to her?"

Carlisle was enjoying this. His thoughts betrayed how highly amused he was. How amused the _whole_ family was.

I glared at him, shoving the baby food in his face. "Smell this! It's disgusting! You feed her!"

I stepped back a bit.

He sighed, "I don't think it's as hard as you make it seem, Edward." _I've seen more pregnant women less moody then him…_

"Carlisle, I am a single father…basically, I haven't hunted in six weeks. Of _course_ I'm cranky."

He sighed again.

"Come on, Bella open up." She looked at Carlisle for a long time.

_Thudsplatplop! _"Oh sh-"

"Carlisle!"

"She got the baby food on my pants."

I imitated Carlisle's voice perfectly, "Carlisle, she'll be talking soon is that _really_ something you want to say to her?"

He glared.

"Yeah, see try this everyday for four months _then_ come speak to me, comprendo?"

"Fine." He grimaced as he darted up the stairs to change his pants.

His face was hilarious. So hilarious I burst out laughing. Bella started laughing with me after a few seconds and I laughed harder. Eventually, I ended up on the ground.

If I were human my sides would have been aching.

"Ah ha, ha-ha, Bella, ha-ha, I take it back, ha ha ha, you're awesome!"

***

Six moths:

"Edward, have you seen my shirt?"

"Oh, yeah sorry, Rose, I forgot to tell you, I decided that pink was my new favorite color." I rolled my eyes. "No I haven't seen your shirt."

"Hey, Edward, have you heard that awesome new Muse CD? It's this new band that came out…by the 2000's they'll be pretty popular with the people who like alternative."

"Nope, sorry, Alice, you'll have to give it to me to listen to later."

"Edward! Can you get Alice to watch Bella tonight? It's gonna storm, we could go out for some football."

"Sorry, Em, not today."

"Edward, I know Alice is mad, but can you tell me at what?"

"Jaz, hate to break it to you, but uh, she hates that birthday present you're planning on getting her, you know five diamond carat necklace?

"Yeah?"

"Well, she wants the six one."

"Oh…"

"THANKS, EDWARD!"

"No problem, Alice!"

"Edward, have you seen my doctor's bag?"

"Yeah, I think it was by the door."

"Thanks."

"Sure, Carlisle."

"Edward, I'm going to this baby shower for the Stanley family, what's the baby's name again?"

"Uhh, their named her Jessica."

"Thanks, sweetie."

"No problem, Esme."

"Ed…Edwa?"

I froze.

"Edwa!" Bella screamed, pointing at me from her bouncer.

"Wha…no _way!_" I darted over to her, looking intently into her big brown eyes.

"You said my name." I breathed, "Say it again."

"EDWA!"

I laughed out shock and ecstasy. She said my name!

I shook my head and kissed her forehead head, "Love you, even though you belong to the devil."


	4. Bella Cullen 1 Year Old

**AN: Sorry for not updating in forever!!! I have had MAJOR SUPER CRAZY WRITERS BLOCK!!!**

**Oh, also before I forget what with my scatterbrain, I am not going to write every single detail from Bella's baby/childhood (it get's really boring to write basically the same thing over an over and over and over and over…get my drift?), but once she reaches her teenaged years (i.e. seventeen), she will most likely have some things to say and the plot will start to pick up. So…bear with me…*sigh***

**Oh yeah, and please **_**do**_** remember this story is rated M for a reason please?? *hint, hint for future reference***

**Oh well, enjoy :)**

**EPOV**

Bella Cullen -1 year old

It's Bella's first birthday today. Naturally, Alice went all out, even though our family consisted of eight people. Bella was dressed in a pink princess dress covered in frillys and ruffles and crap. Her short curly hair was wildly spread across her head.

Bella had just started walking. And boy, she was the incarnation of all things _clumsy._ I mean, the girl couldn't stand up without falling back down. Usually, babies tend to gain some sort of balance after they get the hang of the whole walking thing…but no, not Bella. So, naturally, every time she'd fall down, she'd cry for me.

It was as annoying as hell.

"Edwa! Edwa! Up!" I looked down to find huge brown eyes gazing at me. When I met her gaze, her face lit up in a brilliant smile. I sighed, why did her little smile always warm my heart? It just wasn't fair!

I picked her and cuddled her lightly.

"You really need to start walking on your own, my love. I can't carry you everywhere. I have better things to do. Like hunting, and playing the piano, and -"

"Being a dork, don't forget that one." Emmett muttered chuckling.

I gasped in mock horror, "Emmett! Do you have _any_ idea of what that is!?"

"Yeah! It's a guy who sits around and plays video games and thinks he's cool."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. _Of course he doesn't know what it is, Edward. He's a moron!_ I flashed her quick smile, before turning back to Emmett.

"No, Emmett, you're not even close."

His face scrunched up. _What the hell…?_ "What is it then?"

I chuckled, "It's a whale penis."

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open with an audible pop. "I said a dirty word!" He ran into the kitchen, calling Rose's name behind him. Bella burst into a fit of giggles.

"Wawl Penis."

My mouth fell open, and I turned slowly to look at Bella who was giggling. "Oh, shit!"

"Haha!! Sit!"

"No! No! No, Bella, no." Everyone began laughing. Jasper and Alice in theirs rooms. Carlisle upstairs in his study. Esme in her room, looking over blueprints for a house, Rosalie in front of me, reading a Gossip Girl Magazine, and Emmett who was currently pouring soap into his mouth.

Even I couldn't resist laughing.

Oh, Bella. You demon spawn.

And so it begins…

Bella Cullen - 5 Years old

"Edward! Edward! Edward!"

Silence.

"Edward!!!"

Silence.

"EDWARD!"

Still, silence.

"EDWAAAAARD!"

"WHAT!?

"Hi!!!" She giggled, hysterically.

F. my life. Sigh.

***

"First day of school! First day of school! First day of-"

"BELLA!"

"Yes?" She looked up at me, folding her tiny hands in her lap.

"Care to shut up?"

"Care to shut up?"

"Oh my good Lord…"

"Oh my good Lord."

"Bella, you have two seconds to stop mimicking me."

"Bella, you have two seconds to stop mimicking me."

I smacked my face. She did the same. I was in the car, driving her to her first day of school. She was much too excited for her own good.

"?"

She froze, her big brown widening.

"What?"

"That's what I thought. I win." I smiled.

She pouted. "No fair!"

I chuckled.

***

Bella Cullen - 7 years old

"Edward?"

I turned around, looking at Bella from my piano bench.

"Yeah?"

She bit her lip, blushing, looking down at the ground shyly. "Are you…are you my dad?"

My forehead creased, "No, honey."

She met my eyes, looking confused. "Who is my dad?"

"Remember that story I tell you about Charlie and Renee?"

"Yes."

"Charlie is your dad. Renee is your mom."

"No, he's not."

"Yes, he is, Bella."

"No. I don't even know them. They don't take care of me. _You_ take care of me. So why aren't you my dad?"

I smiled. "I'll tell you when your older…"

"Is it because you don't have bed time and eat…like the other people?"

I stiffened. "You haven't told any one that have you?"

"No."

"Good."

"But, wait!" She tugged on the sleeve of my arm as I started playing again.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"What about my question?"

I sighed. "No, that's not why I'm not your dad."

"Then tell me _why_!" She stomped her foot.

My eyes narrowed and I glared at her. "Excuse me?" My nostrils flared. "Do you want to stay home this Friday while all the other girls in your class have a slumber party?"

"No…" She looked down sadly.

"Then _don't_ give me that attitude."

"Sorry, Edward."

I touched her cheek. "It's okay. Now let's go to bed."

"Kay," She looked up and smiled at me. "Can I wear my Tinkerbelle Pajamas?"

I chuckled. "Sure."

"YAY!!" She squealed jumping up and down. Something she learned from Alice.

***

Bella Cullen - 11 Years old

"Edward!"

I sighed, throwing my head back on the headboard of my bed. "Yes, Bella?"

She had just gotten home from school looking rather disgusted.

"You." Gasp. "Don't." Gasp. "Know." Gasp. "What." Gasp. "Ijustlearned!"

I chuckled. "What did you learn, Bella?"

"It was soooo gross!! And they were like and this is what a guy has and then this is what a girl has and then…AND THEN!! They…they…EWWW!!!" She squealed, flaring her arms and covering her face.

"Sex ed. already?" I muttered to myself. Huh… I thought she was too young for that…

"Yes! It was soo nasty!" She shuddered. "And then _Mike Newton_ -" she sneered his name, "Was all giggling and stuff and it was gross."

"You won't think it's gross when you're older. Trust me." I told her, fighting a smile as I began strumming on my guitar again.

"Oh yes I will! I will never, _ever_ do that…that…_that nastiness._"

I burst out laughing. I really couldn't help it. She was just too funny.

"Hey! It's not funny! Stop laughing at me! You're so _mean!_" She folded her arms across her chest with tears in her eyes.

"Aw, Bella, come here." I patted the space next to me. She crawled on the bed and sat down next to me. "I'm very sorry for laughing at you…am I forgiven?"

She sighed. "Fine. But only because I like you. I wouldn't forgive any one else though."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Can I play my guitar now?"

She glared at me, "I'm not finished telling you about my day!"

I chuckled, shaking my head and placed my guitar down, listening to her tale.

***

Bella Cullen - 13 Years Old

"Oh my GOD! EDWARD!" Bella screamed, her voice cracking in terror. At first I thought she was dieing, so I rushed downstairs in a rush.

"Bella! Bella, what's wrong!?" I began pounding as lightly as I could on the downstairs bathroom door.

"I…I…." She sounded incoherent.

"Bella!? Can I come in!?" I begged frantically. I didn't sense anyone harmful, though I did smell blood. More specifically, Bella's blood.

"Umm…" I heard the toilet flush and then a shuffling noise from the other side of the door. "Yeah."

I opened it quickly and was instantly hit with her mouth watering sent. Was she still bleeding? She _looked_ fine.

"What's wrong!?"

Alice was suddenly right behind me. _Relax, Edward, it's just her period._

Ew…

"Hey, Bella. It's alright honey, I'll explain everything." Alice said, smiling kindly at her.

She looked at me confused, "No…no, I want Edward…"

I was positive that if I could have still blushed my face would have been a bright red. "Uh, Bella, why don't you let Alice explain this one."

Her eyes filled with tears. "You think I'm gross now don't you! You don't like me anymore?" Her voice broke and tears rolled down her cheeks. I sighed.

"Of course I love you, Bella. And I don't think your gross. I swear." And so I spent the next hour explaining things I never really ever wanted to explain. Why did this always happen to me!?

**AN…Next chapter is Bella all grown up…well, late teens anyway…*sniff sniff* she's all grown up! Poor Eddy, *sobs* well, look at the bright side, much more fun is to come! *wags eyebrows and rubs hand together***


	5. Bella Cullen 15 Years Old

**Bella Cullen - Adopted, Chapter 2**

**AN: Hey guys! So I got a lot of AWESOME reviews! You guys are amazing! Thank you soo much for following me and this story. It's funny. I had thought of this idea while on vacation this summer, I was thinking about how cute it would be seeing Edward and Bella together from day one and how their relationship would progress. At first I didn't dream of turning this into a story… but I just couldn't help myself. So I wrote it. When I got so many reviews, I was shocked! I wasn't even planning on writing this down, and we almost reached one hundred reviews. It's insane!**

**In other news, I'm kind of looking for a beta. I usually try to keep track of my errors, but I can't catch all of them. Like my mother used to say, two heads are better than one, :) So if anyone would like to beta, just PM me and I'll get back to you about it.**

Bella Cullen - 15 years old

"Tell me!" She demanded, throwing her hands in the air.

"No, Bella. Just forget about it okay."

"What!? Forget about it? _Forget_ about it!? Edward! How the _heck_ am I supposed to forget about it!?"

"Bella, please." I begged, looking into her big brown eyes. I was laying across my bed, on my stomach, with a book in front of me. She had just moments ago, been completely content with laying on the floor listening to her iPod. Something in her snapped and here she was yelling at me.

"Edward, just tell me! You've kept this from me far too long. Am I part of the family or not!? I am _obviously_ different from you. So what are you!?"

I sighed, dropping my head down onto my book. "Why can't you forget about it? It's not important."

"Not important? Not important that you're possibly…possibly not human?"

I froze. How…did she…?

"I was talking to this boy, Jacob, at the beach a few weeks ago. We…our names were brought up in conversation, so I automatically looked up…and well, we were talking, and he said…some things."

"What kind of things!?" I demanded, throwing myself off the bed and ending up right in front of her in a matter of seconds. Her eyes widened and she took an automatic step back.

"He said…he _said_…" Her voice broke.

"What, Bella!? WHAT DID HE SAY!?" If this Jacob was in anyway related to the werewolves…there would major trouble for him and his '_pack._'

"That…you're a…vamp….please don't make me say it…" Her eyes were downcast and she was fidgeting. I saw her lick her lips carefully. "Please…just tell me. _Please, Edward._"

I closed my eyes. My head was swimming and I couldn't think clearly. It was an odd sensation, vampires never lost their train of thought…or at least not very often.

"Bella," I began. I couldn't refuse her, not when she begged with me this way. I gripped her arms tightly, maybe a little too tight because she winced. Or maybe it was just because she was now afraid of me. What ever the reason I felt my stomach clench uncomfortably. "You mustn't tell anyone what I am about to tell you! Look at me!" I demanded; for she had looked down. When she met my request I stared fiercely into her eyes. "Telling you this…it's dangerous. Not only for you but for our family as well. But that's another story entirely. Bella, yes, we are vampires. But I swear to you…I would never, _ever_ hurt you, Bella. _Ever_. Do you understand me?"

She looked at me with wide, terrified eyes. "You…can't be…a…a…one of those…you're…you're Edward. You're my protector. My best friend. My brother. You _can't _be a…_monster._"

Hearing the word, hearing her say it with such disgust, though I knew it was true, shook me to my core. Bella…didn't trust me anymore?

I shook my head, not really denying…but not really agreeing. "I don't…I can't…I love you, Bella. I'd never hurt you."

"No! No! Let me go! I don't even know who you are! Let me go!" She screamed.

I did immediately and she ran - literally _ran away _from me - and into the bathroom. I heard the distinctive sound of a lock clicking. The sound of cloth sliding against the wall made me realize she had slid down to the floor, and it was only a few seconds later when she began crying. I hadn't moved an inch, my body had locked completely down, freezing into stone. My arms hung limply at my sides and my face stared blankly ahead of me at the wall sized window in front of me.

I didn't know how long I stood there for, just staring, but I heard the bathroom door open slightly and my jaw clenched.

I waited for more yelling.

There was sniffing and shuffling, the door creaked as she opened it wider and slowly…so slowly…the shuffling moved closer, until I felt her breath on my arm.

She sniffed a few more times and I saw her wipe her eyes in my peripheral vision. And then her arms were around me, enveloping me into intense yet comforting heat. I couldn't resist wrapping my arms around her, and drawing her closely into my embrace.

"I'm so confused." She whispered after a long silence.

"Why?" I whispered back, my voice muffled by my face being buried in her hair.

"I'm scared of you -" I immediately tensed up, "But I need you to comfort me. To protect me from you."

"I think I know what you mean." I pulled her back to sit on the edge of the bed next to me, still keeping her tightly into her embrace, still keeping my face buried in her long, brown hair. "I'm the one who you trust, yet you feel betrayed by me."

"Not really betrayed. I wouldn't say that was the right word…More…surprised…I guess." She had calmed down immensely. Her face was still buried into my chest, but I could tell that her tears had stopped falling. Her breathing had evened out and her fingers, which were behind my back moved to play with the hem of my shirt.

"Do you still trust me?" I asked cautiously.

She didn't answer immediately and I took that as a bad sign. I pulled back and looked down at her. Her head was downcast and her hands were still playing with the hem of my shirt, however now it was more frantic.

"Bella?" I questioned carefully, fearing her answer. Fearing being rejected from her again.

She sighed. "I don't know, okay? I thought that…I don't know, you would have told me something as big as this. Because, Edward," She titled her head back to look at me with wide, innocent eyes. "This _is_ a big deal. If you wouldn't tell me this, then how do I know that you won't -" I put a finger up to stop her.

"Yes, but, Bella, look at how you reacted. Maybe it would have better had you not known."

"I think that if you had told me sooner that I would have reacted better."

"What, when you were a child?" She nodded and placed her face back into my chest inhaling softly. Her fingers returned to playing with the hem of my shirt and a look of contentment came over her face - if only for a moment. "If I had told you when you were a child, then you might have told someone, if by accident or intentionally. And we couldn't have that. If people heard you saying that, well regardless if they believed or not, that would be bad. Very bad."

She looked up at me confused. "Why?"

I sighed, "Well as long were having a confessing session, I might as well tell you my deepest darkest secrets…"

"Um…as long as it's nothing gross. Like, gee I don't know, you had a dead person as a pet or something creepy."

"Hardly. That's disgusting."

She smiled against chest, "I'm just glad I'm not the only one who thinks so…"

I chuckled, "So, do you want to hear or not?"

"Yes! Very much so."

"Okay -"

"WAIT!" She cut me off and pulled away from me. "I need to get into 'Bella and Edward story telling position.'" I rolled my eyes as she got off the bed before grabbing a pillow and fluffing it dramatically. When she decided it sufficiently fluffed, she laid it on the bed and then jumped on top of it so she was now lying across the bed the wrong way with her calves and feet dangling off the edge.

"Here, Ice-Cube." She chucked a pillow at me. I pretended not to see it and let it hit me in the face.

"Isa-evil."

"Shut up, Dinosaur, and tell me the story."

I sighed crawling next to her and laying down on the pillow she gave me. "You fail at come backs."

"Whatever. So, it's dangerous because…" She prompted lifting her eyebrows expectantly.

"Right, In Italy -"

"Ooh, this'll be good!"

"Shut up, or I'll put tape over the gaping hole in your face. I think you have a birth defect. Your mouth is enormous."

"You're enormous." She said in a manly - or attempted manly - voice.

"And you're immature. What are you five?"

"Plus ten!" she raised both hands so ten fingers were displayed in front of me.

"Psh, you wish…You still seem five to me…seems like it was yesterday when we found you." My voice had turned serious at the end.

"Aw!" Don't get all sappy on me. I am really not in the mood. Plus I just ate dinner. Honestly, I just wanna hear this friggin' story all ready."

"All right, all right, sheesh! Impatient much."

"I get it from you."

"That's it I'm getting the tape."

"JUST TELL THE STORY!"

"Fine…In Italy - like I was saying - there is this coven -"

"Of vampires?"

"Yes, I was getting to that."

"Psh, sorry."

"Yeah…anyway, there is this coven -"

"We haven't even gotten past the first sentence."

"I blame you."

"I bet you do!"

"Oh, I do. So _anyway_, they are called the Volturi. They are a very large, and possibly the most powerful coven of vampires my world has to offer. Their job is to enforce the law."

She looked at me curiously, "Vampires have laws?"

"Yes. It's mainly only one law, however there are many offenses."

"Go on…" she said after I paused.

"Well, the only law is to not expose ourselves to humans. If the Volturi found out that you knew then…" I sighed.

"Then what?"

"Breaking the law is punishable…by death…by any offender, human or not." I looked at her very seriously. "That's why no one can find out that you know. Nor can you tell anyone."

"Okay." She was thoughtful for a moment. I rested my head down on the pillow beneath me, watching her process the information I had shared with her. She had tuned to worrying her bottom lip, and her eyebrows were knitted together.

"Do vampires age?"

"Obviously not."

I knew what question was coming next.

"So how old -"

"107 next June."

Her eyes widened, "Ew…"

"Hey!" I said, mildly offended. My age was never something I was offended by. I was considered fairly young by most standards.

I rolled my eyes. "Shouldn't you be sleeping? We have school tomorrow."

"Yeah whatever." She moved to lay on the bed the right way, kicking me in the ribs in the process.

"You know that would have hurt had I not been delectably strong?"

"You did not just say that!?"

"What?" I flexed my muscles dramatically as I lay down beside her.

"You're a fool."

"Thanks, Demon Spawn."

"Welcome, Ice-Cube."

I shook my head softly. Well, at least the worst was over now…

***Snicker, snicker* I had fun writing this chapter...It only get's better from here...heehee. Oh, and this chater is probably as angsty as it gets...but, then again, Edward will be Edward... :)**


	6. Bella Cullen 16 Years Old

**A/N: Hey guys!! I have to say again, that you guys are AMAZING!!! I love all you!! Thank you so much for giving me and this story so much support!!**

**Oh yeah, I'm thinking of writing a new story...I have no idea what it will be called, but it will help get out all my angsty-ness that accumilates and what not, so I think it may be a good idea. Subscribe to me and you'll get the email when I decide to post it (which will be soon considering I'm almost done with the first chapter) Just take a little caution, it's really sad, really angsty, and probably will require massive amounts of tissues. If you are weak hearted/minded and/or allergic to tissues then I suggest not using tissues. Hehehe, or not reading the story of course. :)**

* * *

Bella Cullen - 16 Years Old

It was at this age that I began to realize Bella's beauty. She had begun to grow out of her awkward phase, and before I knew it she was completely and utterly stunning. It was quite shocking really, and I wasn't the only one who realized it….

"Hey, Bella!" Mike Newton walked up to her, smiling cheekily.

I rolled my eyes. We had started high school last year now that Bella was old enough to be a Freshman and we could join in again. Bella, Alice and I were all Sophomores this year, while Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were Juniors.

"Ew." Rosalie glared at Mike Newton who was standing in front of us. Rosalie and Alice burst into fit of giggles, while they whispered nonsense like "pizza face" and "loser" all the while shaking their heads at Bella.

_Edward, Bella is too nice to turn him down. You honestly can't let him do this to her._

I nodded and winked at them. "Can I help you?" I asked the Newt.

"Uh, no I was just here for Bella." He said, his face turning a bright red.

"_Uh_, no you weren't." I sneered putting my arm around Bella's shoulders. "She's with me."

"O-oh…well, a s-sorry." He walked away with his tail behind his legs.

I snorted…Newt…

"Edward!" Bella gasped turning to face me.

"What?" I asked, taking my arm from around her shoulders.

"Now everyone is going to think we're together."

"So?"

The others were absolutely dieing. Rosalie and Alice probably would have had tears in their eyes, if that were possible, "Did you see…his…face!?" Alice gasped in between fit of giggles.

Rosalie could only nod. Her head was resting on the table as her entire body was shaking.

Emmett and Jasper extended their fists to me, smirking. I excepted their invitation, tapping each of their knuckles with my own.

"You guys are jerks. That was so mean." Bella pouted, fighting a smile.

"Oh, be grateful, Bella. You should have heard the repulsive things he was thinking about you….Actually I'm glad you didn't…"

Her mouth fell open. "Eww…"

Rosalie and Alice laughed harder.

"Well, Edward. I officially hate you." Bella said, shaking her head.

"And I love you. Now, get over your self and eat your lunch. It's unnatural to be that skinny." I eyed her face, taking in her cheeks bones that protruded slightly.

She sighed, taking a bite of her pizza.

***

Gym. With Bella. What could be better?

I found Bella's athletic skills to be hilarious. Or rather, lack there of.

"Bella, look out!" I yelled from across the gym. I heard a very familiar scream and I saw her curl into a ball on the floor.

Nothing was coming at her. Me and Emmett burst out laughing. Emmett had effectively failed gym last year. He been other wise…um, _preoccupied_ with Rosalie in the janitor's closet _every_ gym class. He now had gym with me and Bella.

Bella had straightened out of her crouch and was now glaring at the two of us. "You guys are so mean! Why can't you just-" A basket ball hit her on the top of head, making a _great _noise. I could no longer breath due to the laughter that burst out of my throat.

"OW!" She yelled, rubbing her head.

"Oh suck it up, Drama Queen." I yelled back, my laughter turning to chuckles as I face Emmett. "How about _real_ basketball later? After I finish that paper for English that will take me about fifteen minutes, meet me in the gym."

Emmett smiled, his face lighting up like a kid on Christmas mourning. "Awesome, I'll get Jaz to play as well."

"Excellent." I smiled. After we had moved into our mansion, here in Forks, Carlisle and Esme put a gym in the basement where we could play basketball. All the other rough sports, for example football, baseball and field hockey, had to be outdoors, for obvious reasons.

"Edward?"

I turned to look at Emmett. "What's up?"

"Let's go kick some human ass in basketball, yeah?"

I nodded, "Hell yes, little bro."

He glared. "Don't call me that. I'm bigger than you."

I smirked. "Yes. But I'm older…and smarter."

"Well, you're just a…little…scrawny…meany." He shoved his tongue out at me while he stalked off to go play basketball. I followed lightly, smiling the whole way.

We both knew I won that one.

***

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!"

I tensed. I had no idea why Bella was angry, and quite frankly it terrified me. "Um?" I turned to look at her. It was after school and I was sitting at my computer desk looking at the new 2009 Mustangs that were coming out soon. Looking at them was like looking at porn. In my opinion it was a million times better.

"Do you know what everyone is saying at school!? Hm!? DO YOU!?" She screeched throwing her hands in the air, her face red and livid. Actually…I think it was more purple. My forehead creased; was that even healthy. She miss read my confusion.

"They are going on about how we make such a cute couple and how cute you are around me and how FRIGGIN CREEPY IT IS THAT YOU'RE MY BROTHER!"

I sighed, my face and body relaxing. "Oh, okay. I thought it was something bad."

She smacked her face. Immediately, like the simple-minded seventeen-year-old part of me still was, I thought of that picture I saw of Captain Kirk. It was a picture of him, sitting with his hand on his face looking rather agitated and annoyed. Below the picture in big black letters said: FACE PALM. And below that in smaller print said: BECAUSE EXPRESSING HOW DUMB THAT WAS IN WORDS JUST DOESN'T WORK. Hehe, priceless. I smirked, momentarily amused.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"What?"

She smacked her face again. This time I made sure to pay attention, even though it was really hard. That picture was _really_ funny. Hehehehehe.

_Focus, Edward._

Right, I can do this. Bella's mouth is now moving. That means she is speaking. Speaking…involving speech or speaking; able to speak a particular language (_usually used in combination_); resembling a real person or object…No, no, no that last one was out of context. I wonder what it would be like if you couldn't speak. Huh, that would be annoying. Kind of like Bella. She prattles too much about inconsequential things. Like now for instance. I still had no idea what she was talking about.

"Do you understand!?" She demanded, glaring at me.

"Um, yes. Sorry."

She sighed. "You still don't know what I'm saying do you?"

I blanched. "I may have zoned out a bit."

"You're such a _man_." She stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

What is that supposed to mean? I shrugged, turning back to my car-porn. Oh, well.

***

The days went on quickly. Bella eventually got over her anger at me towards the rumors and actually began to act along with them. And then Jessica Stanley began popping up. Joy.

***

"Hey, Bella!" Jessica smiled at her. We were in the cafeteria. Bella's class had gotten out late, so she was in line buying lunch and I was sitting at our usual table staring at them in amusement.

"Um…hi. Jenifer?"

"Jessica."

"Right."

"So anyway," Jessica smiled, "You should _totally_ sit with me for lunch. I think we can be great friends! Like, OMG, aren't you and Edward like, totally dating?"

"Uhm…yeah, I guess…" Her forehead creased.

"That's so cool!" She grabbed her arm and began leading her to their table. "I'm like, wicked sorry that I didn't get a chance to like talk to you last year. I was just really busy and stuff, but we're like, cool, right?"

"Umm, sure?"

"Great! So I _totally_ have a question. You don't mind do you? Of course you don't! So anyway, is Edward like, a good kisser?"

Bella choked on the bite of pizza she was eating and her face visibly paled. Her eyes lifted to meet mine and she shot daggers at me.

I was trying so hard not to laugh it actually hurt. The others however were shaking with hidden laughter. _I can't breathe. I can't breathe. Edward, this is the funniest thing since the period talk! I think I'm going to die of laughter!_ Alice was quite literally in hysterics.

I nodded my head in agreement, casting my face towards my tray of "food" and hid my grin. Bella will attempt to stab me with scissors tonight…again.

"OMG, are you okay? You like, kinda choked on that pizza." Jessica stared at Bella with wide eyes.

"Oh, no, I'm fine." Bella glanced up me again, and I dropped my face once more.

"So-o, is he?" Her excitement was almost tangible. I could never quite understand her extreme interest in me…or any girls for that matter.

"Is he what?" Bella stalled.

Jessica sighed dramatically, taking a bite of her salad. "A good kisser?"

"Who?"

Emmett, Rose, Alice, me, and hell even Jasper burst out laughing at her pathetic attempts at stalling.

"EDWARD!"

"Oh…." She glared at me once more before sighing softly. "I, uh…don't know…I haven't kissed him."

"WHAT!?" Jessica's moth fell open. _She has to be lying. There's no way. If that was me we'd already be doing way more than kissing! _I visibly grimaced. Um, gro-oss. "You're kidding right? If that as me, I'd hit that."

Bella's eyes turned to saucers. She opened her mouth, but closed it before any sound came out.

Emmett was in hysterics. _Edward, looks like you finally found someone willing to screw you._

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" I was mildly offended. I had plenty of offers, I just never took any of them up on it.

"Oh you know exactly what I mean." He wagged his eyebrows.

I ignored him and turned back to the table Bella was sitting at. "Um…we, uh, just started dating, so…it really isn't even to that point yet…at all." Bella's face was bright red and I almost felt a little sorry for her…almost.

"OMG, Bella!" Jessica smacked her arm. "Don't let that stop you, you go right home and kiss him!" Jessica smiled triumphantly at her declaration.

Bella cocked her head to the side, "You know what? I think you're right. Maybe I _will_ just kiss Edward when we get home."

My smile dropped and my forehead creased. "What…?"

It was my turn to get laughed at. And I did. I really…really did.

***

I was sitting in my room stiffly, ringing my wrists with my fingers and staring anxiously at Bella. She was lying next to my leg on her stomach, humming tunelessly, while doing her homework. She had a large grin plastered to her face and that's what was making me wary. That and her disturbing little comment.

"Um, Bella? You didn't mean what you said at lunch today…did you?" My voice was a pitch higher than it should have been, but I couldn't really find it in me to care.

"Yep." Was all she said.

My eyes flickered around the room randomly in contemplation at her comment. "Um, what?"

"I said," she turned to face me with a very serious expression, "Yep."

"Yeah, I heard you. What did you mean by it?"

"It means, Edward, that I very much plan on kissing you."

I swallowed loudly. "Um, Bella, I don't really know if I'm comfortable with -"

She flew into a sitting position that was fast for a human and glared at me. "Well, I don't know if I'm comfortable with everyone thinking were dating at school. But, -" Here she mocked my voice "-Bella, just go along with it. Hey, it'll keep all those annoying boys away, right?"

"Right…sorry."

Her eyes became lased with amusement. "Oh, you _will_ be."

"Huh-humph!" Bella's lips crashed against in a really wet, really gross…really delicious, sloppy kiss. I jerked back instantly, staring at her wide eyed. Venom was pooling thickly in my throat and my body was tense as if I was hunting. Unintentionally, my fingers turned to claws and I leaned towards her in anticipation. Her scent was thick and heady around me and oh so sweet. I licked my lips tasting her saliva on the stony flesh. I knew my eyes were a deep black, though moments ago, they had been a light golden brown. I was thirsty for her instantly. Bella. My daughter. My prey.

I saw her eyes widened as she realized her danger. "Edward, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -"

It was her voice that snapped from my trance, though only minimally. I cut off my breathing instantly and I leaned far away from her, angling my head back slightly as I still kept a firm eye on her face. "You need to leave." My voice was strained as I was already running out of air.

"Edward, I was only playing," Her eyes filled with tears.

My forehead ceased in anger. Anger at myself, for not being able to be normal for her. For not being able kid and have fun like other people without wanting to kill her. Bella. My daughter!

"Now." I choked out, effectively using the last of my air supply.

She stood up, glancing at me in shame. "I'm sorry." And she walked from the room.

I was gone instantly. As soon as the door shut, I was out of the window and in the forest looking for something…anything. I found a small doe and without a moment of hesitation I threw myself at it, draining it of it's life blood. Much like how I wanted to do to Bella. How disgusting.

I was instantly revolted with myself, not being able to comprehend how I was so close to doing such a treacherous act. I sat on the ground next to my meal and I sobbed quietly into my knees. I hated myself. What I was. Because I couldn't be better for her.

I was, in all honesty, a monster.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know I said I'd stay away from the angst...but you know...it's Edward. Plus, if you don't know any of my other stories that aren't on this sight, you probably don't know how angsty I really am. Hell, I make can a butterfly story angsty....I'm just an angsty person....Wow, we could play the drinking game with how many times I've said Angsty in one A/N...**

**hehehe....angsty, angsty...angsty...*smirk***

**Anyway, leave me some nice (or not so nice, which ever you prefer) reviews by clicking that button that says 'review'...you know which one I'm talking about? Yeah, the one you're looking at right about now...click it...cllliiiick it...........maybe?**

**Possibly...**

**Maybe so?**

**How about a smiley face? I'll make you cookies...I'll give you a big wet, gross, delicious kiss with Edward...and then he'll bite you...yay! Okay I'm done rambling, I swear. *crosses fingers over heart and shuts up* ;)**

**~V~**


	7. Bella Cullen 16 Years Old con

**A/N: Well, I officially suck. Over a month without updating!? Come on, V, you can do better than that. *Smacks self across the face* lol, anyway, I do have good news if you like me as a writer, which I hope you do, considering that you've stuck around this long. I am hoping to post four more stories up. One of which will be a one-shot, another of which I have a summery on my profile about it, the third and forth being something that I probably won't post for a little while, but they _will_ be up eventually. I can promise you that, :)Okay so enough about my rambling and more to the reading...I _tried_ to make this longer, but I don't know how that worked out...Sorry....*sigh* Okay so in this chapter, a lot of things will be explained. Some people were concered about certain things (i.e. Edward and Bella thinking of themselves in a fatherly daughterly sort of way) This will hopefully answer alot of your questions. I don't in any way mean to offend people with this story, and for those of you who I have (if you're even still reading this) thank you for letting me know and I hope I cleared some of your issues with this story. If not, I send my deepest regrets and appologies to you. I didn't mean to offend in anyway.**

* * *

Bella Cullen - 16 Years Old

"Edward." Something touched my arm and I growled at it, burying my face deeper into the safety of my knees. "Stop being ridiculous, Edward, and look at me."

Alice. "Go away." I mumbled, my voice muffled by my now drench jeans.

"Edward, you've been sitting out here for two days. Now, will you stop moping? Bella is worried sick about you."

I moaned in disgust. "How can she even be worried after what I almost did to her."

"Almost, Edward! The key word is _almost_!" She said, exasperated. "Will you just consider how you made her feel? She thinks you're mad at her for kissing you…"

I looked up, finally, appalled. "It wasn't like at all, Alice! You know that!"

"_I _do. _She_ doesn't."

I sighed. It was quiet for a moment, thankfully. Alice let me gather my thoughts together. Alice was my best friend. More so than Emmett, and nearly as strongly Carlisle's and my relationship. I could talk to her about anything. And now I needed to talk to her about something extremely pressing…and disturbing.

"Alice…" I began, keeping my eyes locked on the tree ahead of me.

"Edward."

"This is serious." I looked at her, my face betraying my fear, my confusion, my…disgust.

Her face became sobered instantly. _What is it?_ she thought.

I closed my eyes, sighing. "It's about Bella of course."

Her thoughts urged me to continue. I wasn't sure how to say it. For a while I had been struggling with the idea of thinking as Bella as my daughter. Try as I may to force it into my head, she wasn't that. Nor would she ever be. The connection I felt _now_ was stronger than it probably should be, and I was terrified by the thoughts that ran through my head at times. Considering they weren't always…innocent of nature. Naturally, I had beaten them down, I did not think about it. And I refused to admit it. But that kiss had awoken something in me, and I wasn't sure if I could ever beat it down again.

"Go on, Edward." She said aloud as I took a long time to gather my thoughts.

"It's…odd."

She snorted, "Edward, coming from you, I'd be surprised if it _wasn't_ odd."

I glared at her. "Please, Alice."

She held her hands up, "Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a twist. You're the one who's taking forever to talk."

"It's hard to explain," I said, defending myself.

"Well, try."

I sighed, yet again. "I…Bella is…older…now." For all those times when she knew exactly what I was thinking, I was hoping this would be one of them.

"Yeah…."

"And she's…not….she's almost my age…" I hedged.

"Yes, Edward, we've established that." She spoke slowly, like I was a child.

I threw my hands up, mirroring her expression of exasperation from earlier. "You're not getting it. You don't get what I'm saying."

"Of course I don't get what you're saying! How I can get what you're saying when you're being so vague -" Her eyes widened. "Oh…." I watched, ashamed as her mouth fell open in shock.

"You don't…I mean you couldn't…you don't _really_ think…that…you…_like _her, right? I mean -" She trailed off, waiting for me to deny it. When I didn't she screeched, "OH MY GOD! Edward!"

I flinched, rushing to explain my disgusting behavior, "I know, I know! I'm sorry! I mean…I mean I know it's gross, but -"

"Gross?" Her face betrayed shock, before it turned into understanding. "No, Edward, I wasn't thinking that way at all…It was just…I was shocked! I mean, you and Bella are so perfect for each other and -"

"But, Alice!" I interrupted, turning towards her, "She's practically my daughter. I mean…I mean I basically raised her!"

"Have you ever thought of her as your daughter?"

"I tried to but -"

She put her index finger to my lips. "Did you ever think of her your daughter."

My shoulders slumped in defeat. "Not exactly."

"Does it feel weird? Like it's wrong?"

"No." Not at all. Not like it should.

"Then it isn't. Edward, vampires are different then humans, and I know you already knew that, but we don't think the same way. When we find our mate, we find them, and there is nothing we can do to stop it. You and Bella were drawn to each other, even from the beginning. It may not have been the same feeling you're feeling now, but you definitely were drawn to each other. She needed you. You needed her, and now that she's older, you're starting to see that maybe she's more than that. And she is."

I stared at her for a long time. "You knew this would happen all along didn't you?"

She smirked. "Yep."

Rolling my eyes, I asked, "What now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…Bella? She doesn't think of me that way, does she?"

"Edward, I have no idea. She's like my sister and everything, but the only person she tells any of her deep dark secrets to, is you."

"Well she would obviously not tell me about this…"

"Obviously. Just…let her work it out. And, for the love of God, Edward, do _not_, and I repeat, do _not_ ruin your relationship with her because you thinks it's awkward. Or I will kill you."

I smirked, "Okay."

She leaned in, hugging me tightly. "I love you, you know?"

Burying my face in her shoulder, I whispered, "Mmm, me too."

***

"Edward." Bella sighed in relief, as she rushed up to me. She squeezed me tightly to her, and I hugged her back, gently. Secretly wanting to crush her to me. Secretly wanting to whisk her away and…okay, that almost just got awkward…

"Talk with me?" I asked quietly, my face still burrowed deep into her shoulder. I was thinking of my other family members surrounding us. I just wanted to be alone with her…and not in a creepy, "Edward's gone wacko with his mating issues" sort of way, but in a more "I need to apologize for being an asshole" sort of way.

"Of course!"

***

We walked up the stairs in silence, her ahead of me, and we walked into my bedroom. Automatically, she walked over to my bed and sat down. "Okay, so, what do you need to talk about? And you need a serious shower, by the way."

I looked down at my clothes, embarrassed, "Well, I was sort of sitting in mud for the past two days."

She didn't smile or laugh like she thought I would. Instead, she looked mortified and turned her face. "You were _that_ horrified by what I did?" Her voice broke a few times.

My eyes widened, even though she couldn't see, "No, Bella!" I rushed over to her, sitting down on the bed near her and enveloping her into my embrace. Lover Boy mode off. Best friend/protector/whatever the hell I was to her before mode on. "Bella, you didn't do anything wrong. You…your sent, is…well, it's very strong. Stronger than anyone I'd ever smelled. And it's so sweet that…I almost k-bit you." Best to leave out the killing part….She stiffened in my arms.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that before?"

"I guess, I never really noticed it. I mean, of course I noticed it, but watching you grow up nearly desensitized me. But, you kissing me and being in that close proximity just…wreaked havoc on my self control." In more ways than she knew…

"So it is my fault!" She sobbed, burring her face in her hands.

I sighed, exasperated. "Bella, stop being ridiculous! If I was normal, then you wouldn't have to worry about it, would you!?"

She lifted her head and glared at me. "I prefer you abnormal."

"Then stop complaining." I looked deeply into her eyes. I think the lover boy mode was starting to emerge now…

"But -"

"No!" I put my finger to her lips, marveling at how soft they were…and was instantly disgusted with myself. "How about we just forget it ever happened?"

She blushed and looked away, not saying anything.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing. And I'm not going to answer so don't even try." She got up and left the room.

Huffing quietly, I got and grabbed my guitar, strumming on it quietly.

She will be the death of me one of these days…

***

Bella and I were able to obtain our previous relationship and I was able to keep my less than appropriate thoughts of her at bay. To say they didn't disturb me would be a lie. There was no explaining the emotional turmoil that was wreaking havoc on my head…and heart. Somehow, that kiss and confessing my true feelings about Bella to Alice released the demon inside of me, and very quickly I had fallen in love with the girl I had raised. Try as may, I couldn't quell those feelings. At all. I hated feeling this way about her, and at the same time I loved it. I wanted so much more than what we had, and every time I thought that I would kick myself. No one else besides Alice knew of my true feelings, Bella included, and I intended to keep it that way. There was no way in hell that I would ruin everything just because of my odd and more than a little disturbing mating issues. More often than not I found myself wishing that I had died with that God forsaken disease. That Carlisle hadn't changed me. But there was no use wishing for something that could never happen. It was as impossible now as Bella falling in love with me. Impossible.

It hurt, truthfully, even to think in such a way. But as the saying goes, the truth hurts. And I guess I should just get used to it…

"Edward?" Bella gripped my arm tightly. I looked down at her smiling face. "You are in so much trouble!" Her voice was teasing and she looked down at the object in her hands. It was Christmas today. And I had gotten Bella…a book of sorts. She shook her head staring down at the cover. "Texas Hold 'Em for Dummies."

"Well, you _did_ insist you knew how to play…and failed miserably." I joked, thinking back to the day when Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and I were all gathering to play and Bella ran over to us forcing us to let her play.

She blushed. "Yeah, well, I got it confused with something else." Emmett, Jasper, and I burst out laughing.

"Sure you did, little Bella." Emmett laughed.

"How about you read that, and _then_ you come talk to us." I suggested.

She glared at me. "You're a Dick Head."

"Thanks, Bella. I love you, too." I internally cringed at the truth of my words. This was getting out of hand….

***

After we opened our presents, I made Bella something to eat. She was sitting at the kitchen table staring intently at her food.

"Hey, uh…Edward?" Bella asked, her wide eyes looking up to meet mine.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you ever think that…our relationship is odd?" God, you have no idea…

"Um, why?" I asked, genuinely confused.

She sighed quietly, putting her sandwich down on her paper plate. I pushed myself off the counter and sat down in front of her. Had she noticed me being…off lately? God, maybe she figured me out. My mind was racing with all the possibilities before she spoke again.

"I just…" Another sigh, "Well, I just think it's weird, because you think of me as your daughter, and-"

"I don't think of you like my daughter." Best to get that out in the open.

"You don't?"

I shook my head at her.

She looked confused. "Oh." Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask - "What _do_ you think of me as?"

Shit…she asked…"Uh…I don't know…" I finished lamely. She looked upset by this. "I mean, what do you think of me as?"

She huffed a breath. "I don't know."

I gave her my best smug expression before turning to walk out of the room. "So, yes, our relationship is a bit odd. But you're my best friend slash Isa-evil slash Kid I Found on my Front Porch. And I love you, so don't worry about it." I smiled at her, watching her stick her tongue out me.

Oh, yes, this would be a long eternity.

* * *

**Edward is such a drama king. :D But thats why we love him, XD**

**Okay...so pardon me for being "rude" but it seems to me that 160 Reviews is pretty close to being 200. So, uh, (this is the rude part) I refuse to update until I get 200 reviews...come on people. I get thousands of hits per chapter, you think I don't know!? I KNOW EVERYTHING!!! lol, come on. It really can't hurt. It will take, what, two seconds of your time to write, great? I just wrote that in less than a second people! LESS THAN A SECOND!!! lol, okay, sorry for going all creeper on your asses.**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW....**

**PLEASE?**

**HOW ABOUT NOW?**

**YES? NO? Maybe? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Okay I'm done I swear. :(**


	8. Bella Cullen 16 Years Old still

**A/N: Whew, the plot is really starting to pick up…*smirk* So, it gets better from here on out people. Our little Isa-evil is living up to the expectation of her name. There is a little BPOV in here as well, so enjoy that. Ooh, and the chapter is longer than most, yay!**

**Shout out to WishUponAfallenstar, bouncy 72, angelari7, and RoSaDbAdAsSgUaRdAiNs who both continue to give me support for my story. Go check out WishUopnAfallenstar's stories. (She is a very good writer, ;) ) Also, you are awesome! And I swear I am working on it, I promise! XD RoSaDbAdAsSgUaRdAiNs keeps me aware of the things occurring at Fanfiction. Not only do I feel loved, I feel safe because of you, hun, XD. Angelari7, I thank you for your awesome input regarding my story, you are the coolest!! As for bouncy72, thank you for sticking with from the very beginning and giving me some of the best reviews ever! It's a wonder that you put up with me for so long, XD. And thank you to everyone else who helped me to reach over 200 hundred reviews, just like I asked for. Love you guys and thank you for the on-going support! **

***!!Warning!!* - There is some slightly mature content in this chapter. The asterisks and the big MATURE CONTENT WARNING mark where it begins, and you can skip over it if you wish…(yeah, who am I kidding) But please, if you're not old enough to read this, and I'll let you decide that for yourself - I'm not going to freak out or anything, but I don't to be the cause of the loss of your innocence - just skip over it…**

**You have been forewarned. Enjoy the almost lemon… ;)**

* * *

Bella Cullen - 16 Years Old

It was about a month after Christmas. Mid terms were approaching quickly and Bella was stressing out.

Try as I may to help her with her tension, there was nothing I could do.

"Edward," Bella walked into my room. I looked up, feeling tingles shoot up my spine as I took in what she was wearing. Little cotton shorts that barely reached the tops of her thighs and a small tank top that dropped a little too low on her chest. I swallowed loudly.

When did it suddenly get hot in here?

"Yes -" I cringed as my voice was scratchy, I cleared it quickly, "Yes, Bella?"

An odd look crossed her face, before she composed her features and sat on the end of the bed. "Well, you promised me that you'd help me with math. I was wondering if we could do that now?"

In that!? I almost straight out asked her where she got that outfit, but thought better of it. "Did you bring the text book with you?"

That same odd expression from before worked its way back onto her features. "I have it right here, Edward." She held it up for me to see. My forehead creased.

"Where did you get that? Did you just pull that out from under the bed?" I teased.

She looked at me with disbelief. "I had it the entire time." She spoke slowly as if I was a child.

I bit my lip. _Whoops_. I had been so caught up in her appearance that I hadn't even noticed her holding it.

"Did you bring two?"

"Uh, no. I figured we could share." Oh, great idea, Bella! And then I can attack you. I sighed.

"Okay…" I propped myself back against the headboard. She mimicked my posture. While she was getting her book open, I asked her a few questions, "So, are you in Honors Geometry, Algebra 2, or College Prep Geometry?"

"Just College Prep. I can't stand Math." She sighed quietly.

"It gets worse," I smiled.

"Oh, well thanks for the encouragement." She rolled her eyes. We worked on various different math problems for a while. Each was more tedious than the last. Bella's eyes eventually drooped and became glazed over with boredom.

"Okay, so what's the answer?"

"Huh?" Her eyes snapped up to meet mine and she blushed lightly. My forehead creased.

"To the problem…the answer." I prompted, watching with an amused expression as she looked down at her paper. Doodles littered the page.

"(x-3)(x+4)?"

"Um, no, Bella. X times x equals x-squared, not 2 x squared."

She groaned in frustration. "I'm sorry, I just can't concentrate anymore. I mean functions are so boring…Can we take a break?"

I smiled. "You're the one who wanted to do this…"

"Okay, so what do you want to do then?" Her eyes lit up while I rolled mine.

"Do you want my personal opinion?"

"Sure."

"Play my guitar."

She glared at me. "So, basically you're kicking me out?" She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest like a child.

"No," I sighed, giving in like the push-over I was. "I'll hang out with you…"

"Yes!" She gripped my hand and pulled my out of the room. Bella's idea of "taking a break" ended up seeing a horror movie at the movie theater in Port Angles. After the movie she forced me into taking her to McDonalds while I grimaced as the smell of greasy food filled the car.

"That is so gross." I whined, glaring at the offensive object in her hand called a "cheese burger."

She rolled her eyes. "Says the kid who drinks blood."

I laughed, loudly. "Touché." The ride home was almost completely silent after this. It might have uncomfortable with anyone else, but not her…never her.

I turned up the radio, singing along with the lyrics to Hotel California by the Eagles. It was very easily my favorite song of all time. And I have heard a lot of music in my time.

"Edward…" Had I not been inhuman, I wouldn't have heard her…

I looked at her, waiting for her to continue. Her eyes met mine, wide with nervousness. "You remember how you said…you know, that you never thought of me as your daughter?"

I nodded instantly not liking where this was going.

"Well," she swallowed loudly, "I mean…do you think of me as like…your sister?"

I froze, choosing to word my next sentence carefully, afraid that she had some how discovered my true feelings for her. "I think of you as my best friend. The person who I can tell anything to."

She nodded, biting her lip and looking away.

I could smell her tears all the way home.

Edward Cullen - Eternally 17 Years Old

Edward Cullen was my best friend. He had been with me ever since I can remember. He has always been there for me and I trust him like I trust no one else. But…I love him. And of this I am absolutely certain.

When I had asked him how he felt about me in the car that day and he virtually told me that I was nothing more than a friend to him was, by all means, heartbreaking.

I knew that Edward had raised me, yes, but he was _different_ than what I would imagine my father to be like. He was young for one thing, at least physically. He was sweet, kind, caring. Everything a father should be, but he _was_ my best friend. And I couldn't help but fall head over heals in love with him.

I had been watching him carefully, for a while now, hoping to see something in his eyes that would lead me to believe that he felt that way about me, in anyway about me. I saw it that night, as he took in the little shorts I had deliberately chosen to grasp his attention. Emmett had made jibes about Edward not being interested in women, but I couldn't believe that. Not until I had proof.

I had asked him, in the car what he thought of me, and he broke my heart without even knowing it. I had broken down, crying silently next to him. I think he knew I had been crying, but he didn't comment on it, and merely let me cry. One more reason to love him: he always knew what I wanted. What I needed, with the exception of himself…

It was this situation that caused me to be standing there outside that door. I sighed, trying to build up enough courage to knock on it. Without a doubt she already knew I was standing there.

Edward was the only person - up until now - that I was comfortable talking about my personal problems with, but for obvious reasons, I couldn't discuss this with him. He wasn't going to give me advice on how I should proceed in getting him to love me.

I could just imagine it…

"_Edward, I have a problem…_"

"_What's that, Bella?" I would hop on the bed, sitting directly on his lap, watching in amusement as his eyes would widen._

_I would lean in, puckering my lips as if I was going to kiss him. "I want you to tell me how to get you to love me."_

_He would then tell me he already loves me, has always loved me, and then make sweet, sweet love to me._

Yeah. Hardly. Edward was waaaay too much of a prude for that.

"So, Bella are you going to come in, or are you going to stand there all night?" Alice was smirking at me.

Naturally, my face turned a bright shade of tomato red. Lovely. "Uh, yeah, I'll come in."

Her tinkling laugh filled the wide space of her bedroom as she shut the door. "So what seems to be troubling that little head of yours?"

I glared at her, "Don't act like you don't know…"

Her smirk was absolutely devious. "Why, Bella, what ever do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes, "_Please_, Alice." I plopped myself down on the bed. She chuckled.

"So what is it exactly that you want me to help you with? I mean, you like Edward. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

I gripped my hair, "I was hoping you could answer that." Her cold hands, grabbed mine, pulling them out of my hair.

"Stop being so dramatic. Here, let me do your hair and we can talk, okay?" Her eyes were bright.

I smiled, "Thanks, Alice. You're the best!" She hugged me gently.

"What are sisters for?"

My nails and toenails were a bright pink, my hair curled and shiny, my makeup looking like I was about to head off to the runway; Alice was truly a cosmetic genius. The boys, with the exception of Carlisle who was working late at the hospital, were off hunting, leaving me and Alice alone to converse freely.

"So you love him?" She smiled. I blushed, looking down and nodding. "Oh, Bella!" She hugged me. "As for Edward, I think you should give him time. Treat him a little different. Act…I don't know more girly. Subtly hint that you think about him differently than he thinks you do."

"And how do you propose I do that?" I asked, utterly clueless.

She smiled. "Well, bat your eyelashes a lot and look underneath them. It drives Jasper _wild_…" I blushed, imagining doing that to Edward. It seemed silly. I mean, he was _Edward…_

"What if he figures out what I'm going for and gets, all…I don't know, disgusted with me?" I blanched.

An odd look crossed her face, "I don't really think you need to be worried about that. Trust me."

My forehead creased, "Alright…."

"But anyway, just…go with your instinct, I think you'll find it comes more naturally than you expect…"

I sighed, "Okay." Another smile lit up her pixy-like face.

"Don't worry, Bella. Don't ever think that I don't have a battle plan in the mean time…."

I was sitting on the couch, my legs up on the coffee table, my legs nearly completely bare. I was eating a bowl of popcorn and watching a movie, my eyes fixated on the screen. I kept my eyes away from the clock; Alice had told me he would be here at 9:07 exactly.

Sure enough, Edward walked through the door, looking slightly disheveled and smiling, pushing Emmett roughly on the arm. He froze when he saw me sitting there, his face lightly up more.

"Hey, Bella!" He smiled.

Emmett and Jasper called goodnight to him, which he kindly responded to before sitting next to me.

"What are we watching?" He looked at the screen.

"The _Notebook._" I responded matter-of-factly.

He grimaced, moving to stand up.

"No!" I put the popcorn on the coffee table, "Watch it with me," I looked up at him, batting my freshly made up eyes at him. His eyes took on a sort of glazed look before he shook himself out of it.

"Uh, okay…" He sat down.

I moved on the cough, swinging my legs into his lap, just like Alice said to. "Now you're my prisoner."

He rolled his eyes, sinking further into the couch, getting comfortable. He gripped my foot, tickling it gently. I squealed, "No!"

He laughed, and kept tickling.

"Stop, stop! Edward, stop!" I laughed.

Eventually, he did and I was finally able to enjoy the movie. It was right at the part where Allie was meeting Noah for the second time. Edward was staring at the TV with a disgruntled look upon his face.

"This is the worst movie ever."

"Shut up!" I through a pillow at him. He glared at me.

About half way into the movie, right when Noah takes Allie to the old broken down house, I started to movie my feet, following Alice's plan perfectly. I moved them gently, just moving them back and forth, rubbing against his thigh. I felt him shift slightly. Trying to keep the smile off my face I let them glide upwards a little. Just barely an inch, and back half an inch. I repeated this, until I was right near his crotch. He cleared his throat. I kept my eyes on the screen, pretending I didn't know what I was doing. Ever so slightly I shifted them again, moving them a little farther….

Edward shot forward, throwing my legs off of him, and breathing heavily. I let my eyes flicker to him. I kept a carefully surprised expression fixed onto my face, while inwardly I was smirking. _Mission accomplished, _I thought triumphantly.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked innocently.

He clenched his jaw and looked at me, looking mortified, "No, I um…I just _really_ don't like this movie."

He disappeared.

I mentally patted myself on the back, remembering the feeling of having his erection directly under his foot.

Oh sweet victory.

Bella Cullen - 16 Years Old

I had gone hunting with my brothers. It had been an interesting trip to say at the least…Emmett had been very annoying.

"So…Eddie -"

"Don't call me that…"

"So - Eddie -" Emmett ignored me completely. I sighed. "It seems like you've been distracted lately…"

I looked at him, quickly scanning his thoughts. He knew that I had some sort of love interest but he had no idea who…

"So, who's the lucky man?"

I clenched my teeth. "I'm not gay."

"So is it a girl then?" He asked intrigued, sauntering over to me from where his dead dear lay in a pile of snow. I glared at him, not saying anything.

Jasper quirked an eyebrow at me. "I was the one who told him. Don't give Emmett all the credit here…"

I chuckled, "Well, thank you Jaz, for spreading my business around the family, who else have you told?"

"No one," He laughed.

I glared at him teasingly, "You better not have."

"So who's the lucky girl, Edward? She must be special to have caught your eye after all this time."

I grimaced. "Honestly, I'd rather not talk about it just yet."

"Yeah, that's fine, man. We will let you come out of the closet slowly on your own. It takes time."

"Emmett, for the fifth-hundredth time, I am NOT GAY!" I shoved him hard enough so that he fell off the rock he was perched on, his head cracking and splitting another rock near by.

"You jerk!" He charged at me.

We came into the house, laughing. Emmett still had a little bit of fight in him as he shoved me roughly. I shoved him back as we walked into the living room. I froze as I saw Bella sitting on the couch alone, creamy, toned legs exposed, hair curly, eyes done up like a seductress. I felt myself melting.

"Hey, Bella." I said brightly, trying to ignore the not-so-innocent feelings bubbling up in my chest…and lower.

Jasper and Emmett patted me on the shoulders as they hurried off to find their wives. I didn't miss the pointed look Jasper gave me as he felt the waves of lust pouring off me and the promise that he would talk to me later.

I sat down next to Bella, thoroughly ignoring him, and turning to look at her, "What are we watching?"

"The _Notebook_."

Ugh, gross, chick-flick. I felt my face curl into an expression of disgust, and I got ready to stand up. Bella or not there was no way I'd sit through this movie. Not to mention what Emmett would say…

"No! Watch it with me." She put the popcorn that she had been eating on the table. I looked over at her, feeling my eyes widen slightly as those beautifully enhanced eyes batted at me. Whoa…could vampires actually get light headed, because I think I just did.

I shook my head, roughly, trying to pull myself from my Bella-full haze. "Uh, okay." I sat down, and found her legs in my lap.

"Now you're my prisoner."

Oh, god…as if I wasn't hard enough….I swallowed as I tried not to consider all the different reasons for her to say something like that in a different position…preferably one where we had _much_ less clothing on….

I rolled my eyes at both her and my own stupidity. I sunk further into the couch, trying to discretely adjust myself in the process. My jeans were starting to feel a bit too tight. And it was starting to hurt. I gripped her foot for a distraction and began tickling her. I watched in wonder as she squirmed and begged me to stop my insistent torture….God, I had issues. Some distraction this was.

We settled in, watching the movie, sitting comfortably, before I remembered exactly how awful this movie truly was…

"This is the worst movie ever."

"Shut up!" A pillow hit my face before I had time to react. I glared at her, pretending to be angry.

The sexual tension building up between the two characters on screen began the gentle movement of Bella's feet which were still resting on my thighs. The tightening in my pants had just started to decrease and now they were straining again. I closed my eyes swallowing loudly as I felt her little feet gliding back and forth over my upper thigh. I shifted, trying to ignore the amazing sensation…and then her feet were trailing upwards.

My face flew in the direction of hers, expecting her to be looking at me or something…but she was staring at the screen looking totally engrossed in the sex scene before us. I swallowed, clearing my throat. And then her foot was literally on my crotch, pressing against it gently.

Fuck, that was deliberate! I wasn't stupid…But I couldn't control my body's reaction to the sensation, I jerked forward, fighting the urge to moan and threw her legs off of me.

She looked at me confused. "Did I do something wrong?" Her voice was innocent.

Too innocent. But as I looked at her, she looked genuinely surprised…

God, maybe it _wasn't _deliberate…Instantly, I was embarrassed. There was no way in hell that she couldn't have felt…_it_. I mean, it was prominently obvious. Prominently…sticking out, large…I fought the urge to snort as I threw a quick excuse her way and darted up the stairs and into my bedroom.

Damn, this was getting uncomfortable…I stripped myself of my clothing staring down at my aroused body in shame.

I was in a desperate need of an icy shower…

*****Content Warning*****

As soon as I thought this, I found myself in the bathroom, turning on the shower to completely cold. I stepped in, flinching slightly. Vampires couldn't feel temperature like humans could, but this was _cold_…

I sighed audibly as I realized the frigid temperature was doing nothing to rid me of my…problem. I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this. The last time I even needed to was at least ten years before we found Bella…over some stupid vampire named Tanya…

I closed my eyes, leaning my forehead on the cool tile of the shower wall. I grasped the base of my manhood tightly, clenching my eyes tighter at the indescribable sensation.

I slowly moved my hand upward towards the head, coating my hand with the liquid that had pooled there. I began to glide my hand over my member quicker, groaning quietly as I felt the familiar sensation of knots beginning to form in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't stop the images that entered my mind. _Bella writhing beneath me. Bella with her mouth around me. Bella moaning my name. Bella reaching the peak of her ecstasy._ That last thought was the one that threw me over the edge.

I cried out, my muscles clamping down tightly as I came hard all over my stomach.

I sighed quietly as I cleaned up the mess I had made.

*****Mature Content Over*****

After my lovely shower, I dressed myself in sweat pants, not bothering with a shirt. I was just about to grab my guitar when a thoughtless mind knocked on my door. The silence was a dead give away. Great, as if I needed another hard on…

I opened the door to find Bella standing there with wide eyes.

"I can't sleep. Can I sleep in here?"

I looked down at her, mentally sighing. There was no way I could refuse her…just like there was no way I could prevent my natural bodily reactions to her…

Well, I was royally screwed…

**A/N: Ah, yes, Edward, you truly are. ;) Ha-ha, so we are moving quite along now…It will still be quite some time before Bella and Edward over here start hooking up…Gotta be patient people, gotta be patient! LOLS! Okay, so we totally reached 200...can we reach 250??**

**PLEEAAASE!?!?!?!?!**

**You are officially not aloud to click on the big red X button on the corner of the screen until you review…I will send Emmett after you to egg your house and hold your Twilight Edward Cullen Doll for ransom. (If you really have one of those…well……..no comment….)**

**Hahaha, :D REVIEW!!!**

***clicks review page* No Reviews for Chapter 8.…WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PEOPLE!?!?!?!?!?**


	9. Bella Cullen the Appealing One

**A/N: Wow…so you guys probably hate me…what two months without an update or just one? God, I am so mean! Well, let's look on the bright side…You guys got me over 250! I mean, did I ever tell you guys how amazing and awesome and cool you all are? Well, you really are!**

**Again shout out to Bouncy72 and Angelari7; you guys are amazing! Please keep your greatly appreciated and more than amazing reviews coming! I love you guys! Also, thank you to Dancingxxblondie! Your review cracked me up! I cannot believe you actually have an Edward Cullen doll! That is awesome! **high fives** Thank you again to all of my new and old reviewers!**

**Go check out my profile when you're done reading for a bunch of new and interesting stuff. LIKE A POLL! I know…how exciting T.T …lol, anyway, please check out the A/N at the bottom for more information on my up and coming "projects." Right, so let's get reading!**

Bella Cullen - The Appealing One

She stood in my doorway, staring at me. Her big wide eyes were open and innocent and…oh, God…what was she wearing! I let my eyes travel down to her little, barely there shorts, and tight tank top. Shit. This was not good.

"Uh…sure?" I said, feeling like a total idiot as I stepped out of the way to let her by. I watch her ass sway suggestively as she walked to my bed. She curled up on the center smiling at me. I stared at her.

"Aren't you going to lay down?" She asked, her eyes wide and innocent.

I cleared my throat. "Um, yeah…definitely." Oh god….I sat on the bed, trying to act normal but found myself staring at her long, creamy, lick-able legs….not helping….I took a deep, shaky breath, trying to calm myself down. _Stop being such a weirdo!_ I commanded myself. _For God's sakes, you've seen her naked…in the bathtub. As a GOD DAMNED CHILD!_

That helped some and I shuddered at my own creepiness. Bella looked at me as I was having an internal argument.

"You okay?" She asked me, touching my face with genuine concern.

"Perfect." I smiled. God help me…

She put her head down on the pillow, lying on her side, and stared up at me with those gorgeous eyes. I wanted to kiss her badly in that moment. Her big, pink lips were slightly puffed out and just begging to be kissed. I coughed.

"Really, are you okay?" She sat up and touched my arm gently.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" My voice was strained…obviously strained. _You're such a fool._ Internally, I shook my head and tried to focus on her words and not her lips.

"Well…you keep clearing your throat and coughing. Vampires don't get sick, so…"

Lovely. _You _are_ a fool. And curse you, Bella for being to damn perceptive!_ I sighed. It wasn't her fault. I was just being awkward.

"I just…" _I just _what? _Have a boner for you? Yeah…yeah, that's great, Edward. _Real_ smooth._ "I have a lot of things on my mind right now," I finished lamely. Somewhere in my head a guy that looked like me but had _way_ more common sense and social skills smacked his forehead.

Bella looked at me oddly. "Do you want to tell me what those things are?"

"Um…not really. Personal. You know…" _God, you are such an idiot._ She scrunched up her face slightly as if I hurt her…Oh, god, I _did_ hurt her didn't I? _Yep. And you wanna know why?_ I stopped listening to the person inside my head and instead tried to focus on fixing things with Bella.

"God, Bella, I'm sorry. I just have this internal monolog thing going on right now and I'm really…_confused_ about some things…I guess."

She looked at me for a long time. "You're not gay are you?"

"What! No! Jesus! Why does everyone think I'm gay!" I was both mortified and offended. My love interest just accused me of being gay. Great.

"I don't know…maybe it's because you're the only one in this family that doesn't have a mate." She said.

Ouch.

I looked down, not really knowing what to say to that. "Maybe it's because I haven't found the right girl yet…" _Jesus, she really hit below the belt on that one, and she didn't even realize it!_

_Shut up!_ I commanded myself.

"Well, you're not going to find her sitting on your ass. You have _try_ to find her. Look at Alice and Jasper. Would they have been together if Alice just decided to ignore her vision of Jasper? And would Rosalie and Emmett be together if Rosalie just let him die? And how about Carlisle and Esme? Esme would have died but Carlisle saw something in her that made him need to change her. And you! Nothing. You do nothing."

I visibly flinched. "What if I already found my mate, Bella?"

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"What if I already found her, but she was totally unobtainable?" I asked again. _What the hell do you think you're doing! You're going to give yourself away!_

"Oh." Was all she said. _Oh? That's it!_ "Um, I'm going to go…get something to eat. I'm hungry." She stood up, moving to walk to the door.

"Bella, it's ten thirty at night." I was utterly confused. Did I say something wrong? _Damn right you did! She knows now you fool!_ Dread filled my stomach.

"I know…I'm…hungry." She started to open the door before she turned back to me. "You should try to make her _obtainable_, Edward. Nothing that you set your mind to is impossible." With that she walked away.

Ohhh, so she thought I was in love with someone else. Okay. But…why was she offended?

Edward Cullen - The Boy who Can't Take a Hint

I closed my eyes tightly as I shoved another bite of chocolate ice cream with chocolate hard shell and chocolate fudge smeared all over the top. It tasted amazing and Alice was the best ice cream sundae maker in the whole world. Especially for someone who doesn't eat food.

"Bella, it's not what you think." Alice was trying to convince me that "preconceived notion" of Edward being in love with someone else was incorrect.

"Alice…" I sighed, looking up at her. "He said so himself. He loves someone else but that person is completely unobtainable."

It was her turn to sigh. "Okay…but you're missing a very crucial piece of information. Information that I have. And information I am _not aloud_ to give up." She raised her eyebrows at me, daring me to try to interrupt. When I didn't she continued, "Edward told me who this person was and also told me that it was confidential. He is trusting me and I am respecting that." She smirked, "But he didn't say I couldn't give hints…" I perked up waiting. It looked like she wasn't thinking about something. "Never mind, I won't give you hints. You'll find out on your own soon enough and that outcome will be way better. So anyway, don't give up with the seducing him whatever-ness. Trust me. It's working. And didn't you _feel_ for yourself that it's working, anyway?"

I blushed. "Yeah, but -"

"Oh my god! This is so exciting!" She clapped her hands together loudly. She leaned forward, looking at me seriously, "Is it big?"

"ALICE!"

"What!" She didn't look fazed in the slightest. "You're one of the select few that can make Edward get it up." She looked at my perturbed expression, "Don't worry. They were all girls and probably only about four of them. In a hundred years. You being one of them."

I blushed once again, "Who were the other ones?"

She snickered, "Ask him. But you didn't answer my question."

"Oh God…" I covered my face with my hands. "Yes, okay?"

"_How_ big?" She looked a little _too _fascinated to be normal.

I looked at her. "Why don't you go feel it yourself?" Rolling her eyes, Alice grabbed my empty bowl of ice cream and dumped in the seat. "Can you blame me for being curious? I mean…Jasper is the biggest so far with Carlisle a close second. I wanted to know if he was going to give my man a run for his money."

"Okay…first, ew. And second, _why_ do you know this?"

Again with the eye rolling… "Bella, what _else_ is there to do for a bunch of vampire women sitting around and discussing their husbands' manliness?"

"I don't know, go bowling or something?" I shuddered, not sure if I'd ever be able to think of Carlisle, Jasper, or Emmett the same way ever again….Who would have thought that Emmett of all people was the smallest so far? And from the looks of it, Edward doesn't seem to be having problems in the packing department. Jesus, why am I thinking about this!

She laughed at me, "So shall we discuss tomorrow's battle plan?"

"Oh, Jesus. Help me, God." I put my head down on the island's countertop, and squeezed my eyes shut, knowing Alice's devious plans only got worse from here….

Bella Cullen - The Easily Offended One

After Bella left my room I was left feeling oddly sad. Of course, I was angry at myself for offending her, but it was more than that. I felt like I said something I shouldn't have, even though she took it the way I wanted her to. I sighed, getting up and throwing a shirt on to go hunting. I quickly scanned the thoughts of my family. Alice was comforting Bella in the kitchen. That made my stomach clench uncomfortably again. I wanted to go down and apologize, but I knew Alice would handle it. She was better equipped for the job, anyway. Next thoughts….Carlisle was cuddling with Esme as they disused plans for the future…like where we would move to next. Emmett…oh god! Jesus…I really didn't want to see what him and Rosalie were doing….Jasper. Watching TV. Cool.

I walked down to the second floor, knocking on his door quickly. _Yeah, come in._ He thought, already knowing it was me. I opened the door, "You hungry at all?"

"Sure." He turned off the TV and pulled on a blue button down shirt over his white wife beater. We headed out quickly, entering the woods behind the house.

"So, why did you really want to come out here?" He asked while we ran. I tensed, not sure what to tell him.

"Well…" I sighed. "I'm just stressed."

"Yeah, I know. About what?" Jasper - thankfully - sent a wave of calm over me.

I smiled at him in thanks through the thick underbrush that we rushed past. "Can we talk after we hunt?"

He chuckled, _Sure, Edward._

Two dears, a mountain lion, and an elk later I sat on a rock flinching at my over engorged stomach. I rubbed it, feeling as if I would burst. Jasper walked over and sat on the ground next to me.

"I don't get why you drank so much. We just hunted not that long ago."

I looked over at him, sighing loudly. "Just trying to relieve some tension."

His eyebrows raised, and he smirked. "I can think of another way to relieve the tension you've been feeling lately…and it isn't hunting." His thoughts assaulted me with dirty things I would never consider doing with anyone…except Bella of course…._Creepy, Edward._

"You've been hanging around Emmett way too much." I shuddered.

He laughed, "So maybe I have. But I felt what you felt when you looked at Bella the other night. What's going on there?"

I groaned, burying my face into my hands. "I can't help what I feel!"

"Hey," he put his hands up, and raising his hands as if in surrender. "I'm not accusing you of anything! I know that. When you find your mate…you find your mate. And Bella was wrong by the way." I looked up at him confused as to what he was talking about. "You don't find your mate. Your mate finds you. Unless…you're Alice." He snickered.

Chuckling with him, I said, "I don't know. I mean, I just feel so…dirty about the whole thing. Like suddenly I'm some creepy, old man."

Jasper laughed, "You _are_ some creepy, old man, Edward."

"Thanks…"

"But I know what you're saying." He picked up a rock and threw it deep into the forest. "Don't let it get to you. Your mate found you. Just…roll with it, cowboy." He stood, tapping me on the shoulder and smiled widely, "Shall we race?"

I grinned, "Let's do it!"

"Damn it! You're such a cheater, Edward!" Jasper complained, his southern twang slipping out thicker than usual in his agitation.

I chuckled as I stood in front of the back door, smiling deviously as he waded out of the river. "You never said anything about rules, Whitlock. It's not my fault you can't read minds."

He glared, shaking off his dripping form. "Pushin' me into the river has nothin' to do with your stupid mind readin' abilities! God damn it!" Jasper shook his hair out roughly. I couldn't help it. I guffawed loudly, at the sight. "I am goin' to kill you!"

"Well, you might be able to…if you catch me…" I taunted in between chuckles.

"YOU'RE A GOD DAMNED CHEATER! I CAN _SO _CATCH YOU!" He yelled, charging after me.

"Shit!" I called out, running into the house in surprise. The change in his thoughts was instant. He gave me no warning.

"Stop. Right. There." I froze. Jasper came up beside me and did the same. "You two are tracking mud and water all over this house! Look at my kitchen! Oh, you two are in so much trouble!" Esme stood in front of us with her hands on her hips. Jasper and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Truce?" I whispered.

Jasper nodded, "Now run!" We both took off in two separate directions laughing at the same time as Esme tried to catch us both in the same moment. She grumbled loudly, before calling after us. "Get ready for school! You have an hour!"

I was sitting in English with Bella next to me and Alice on my other side. Alice had been hiding something from me lately. Her thoughts consisted of only the Chinese alphabet and the Greek translation of Genesis. I looked at her, catching her gaze and gave her a questioning look.

_What?_ She thought.

"What are you hiding?" I mouthed.

She shrugged, smirking as images of her and Jasper in various awkward positions assaulted my mind. Ew…I think my head just got violated….

I shuddered as I looked back at the teacher and trying to block out the more than disturbing images. Alice coughed a second later and then Bella dropped her pencil immediately after. I leaned over to pick it up, only to find her already there, with her low cut shirt and chest right in my face. Since when did the school invest in heating. I shot back up in my chair and stared straight ahead, slyly pulling my folder into my lap and clearing my throat. Alice coughed to hide her laugh and I death glared her. She was up to something not good….

In gym class, Bella was wearing the skimpiest outfit I had ever seen in my entire life. She sauntered over to me for when we split up into basketball teams, smiling innocently. I smiled back tightly…thank god for baggy gym shorts…

At lunch, Bella claimed to not be feeling too well and only purchased a smoothie thing. She stared at me the entire she sucked on the straw. I tried not to stare back…I really did. But I failed miserably. And, to make matters worse, whenever I caught her gaze she would smile that innocent smile around the straw and I would tense up, looking away, feeling an uncomfortable and tell tale tightness in my pants. Jasper looked at me for a long moment before shaking his head and snickering.

The ride home was the worst however. Bella sat in the front seat next to me while all the while fooling with the front of her shirt. I openly stared at her while trying to pay attention to the road at the same time…good thing for photographic memories….

Bella felt my eyes on her and looked up at. I gave her a confused face. "What are you doing?"

She blushed brightly and looked away. "Um…this is uncomfortable…"

"What is?" Why do I ask stupid questions. She blushed impossibly brighter and pointed to very lacy undergarment that was just barely peaking out from under her shirt. I raised my eyebrows and coughed loudly.

"It's new…" She muttered. "Still trying to get used to it." Her head whipped around as she glared at Alice who smiled brightly and gave her a thumbs up. She rolled her eyes and huffed loudly, throwing her self back against the seat of the car dramatically. I watch fascinated by the way her very feminine body moved with it.

God. Damn it. Edward!

The rest of the day went much the same and always had the same result: leaving my hot and bothered and more than a little breathless. She was a vixen and if there had been any doubt in my head about what she was doing yesterday, it was gone now. All these "accidents" and "innocent gestures" were entirely intentional. Quickly, I understood why it was that she was offended the night before. Bella was crushing on me. A part of me was a little horrified and flustered at this. But the rest of me was elated. I may actually have a chance with her after all.

Yeah…but now she thinks you're in love with someone else. Lovely. I guess I had some explaining to do….

God help me.

**A/N: OOOH! An almost cliffy! What has happened to me! I've become such a softy! Pssh…well, that's about to change. No new chapter until at LEAST 300 reviews. Come one people! I know we can do this! As of today, (July 9****th****, 2010) I have 211 people who submitted this story to their favorites list and 249 who added it to their alert list….Not that I'm complaining…but I only got like 54 reviews last chapter! :( So reaching 300 should be no problem then right! RIGHT! :D Okay, so anyway, everyone go check out my profile…it's only two clicks away and vote on my poll after reading my newly updated profile. I have some pretty important things posted up there…okay…**_**semi**_**-important things posted up there that I put up for all you guys. So please don't put my efforts to waste people! :( You know you love me! XD So go check it out! Love you guys!**

**~V~**


	10. Bella Cullen, FINALLY Taken

**A/N: Hello, lovelies. It seems I have many things to apologize for. First of all, however, I want to say thank you, and I love you to all of my beautiful readers who have helped me reach the number of reviews I have. It means a lot to me. Clearly I don't say this enough. I truly do love you guys. Each and every one of you are awesome. And because you are all awesome I wanted to apologize. Last chapter's authors note offended some of you and I am truly sorry for that. See, that was never my intent. I hope you all will forgive me and I'm not even going to demand for any more reviews ****ever****. As much as I love hearing your responses, keeping you all happy is much higher on my priority list. Which leads to my second apology. I have been terrible this past year about updating. Honestly, I went through some changes this year and it really screwed around with my ability to write. But the good news is, is that I figured something out. When you need to write something else, you need to write it. Don't get me wrong, I love this story, but when you keep writing one thing over and over, you get bored. And that's what happened to BBE, and I'm more than a little sad about that. (That's why I'm rewriting it. I wanted people to get the ending I intended it to have.) And so, I didn't want BCA to turn out like my fateful Bad Boy Edward, so I'm determined to never let that happen. By never letting myself become bored with the topic I'm writing. This also means that more stories will be written sooner. And it also means that…*gasp and drum roll* I am starting a writing schedule. Yep, you read it right. A schedule, people. This gives every single one of you the right to kick my ass if I am ever late on it. (I really am determined not to be.) I will officially be posting every other Monday on this story. (Actual schedule posted will be posted on my profile)**

**Also, only 11 of you voted on my poll. Or less, I don't know for sure. It's quite easy to cheat the system. But, I kind of wanted as many of you to vote as possible, because I was hoping to have at least one of the stories posted soon. I was thinking about posting the Honeymoon thingy first because it's a one shot and the others I'll leave up to you. (Go to my profile to figure out what I'm talking about.) Please hurry and vote because I'm planning on closing the poll by the end of this week.**

**Typical shout out to Bouncy 72, my lovely friend on here who helps me write. She gave me the inspiration for this chapter, and even though I did it a little differently, I put in the part she wanted most, XD. She also convinced me to put up an AxJ Outtake and I will in time, I promise, you lovely. Sorry for the ridiculously long AN, but here you go:**

Edward:

I took a deep breath, pacing back and forth. My heart, had I been human, would have been pounding in my chest. I was in my room, debating on how I should tell her….

There was a knock on my door. It was Bella without a doubt. I took a deep breath and huffed it out quickly, feeling panic sweep over me….

I opened the door. "I need to talk to you…"

She batted her eye lashes at me, "Okay." Brushing past me she moved to sit on my black leather sofa. "Why don't you come sit with me?"

I swallowed loudly, moving to follow her request.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked calmly, her fingers playing with her hair. I stared at her hands moving through the soft looking strands….She looked up at me expectantly. What did she ask? Oh!

Shaking my head, I struggled to get back into focus. "I need to apologize."

Her brows furrowed as she looked at me. "What could you possibly need to apologize for?"

"Giving you the wrong impression," I muttered looking away. I really wasn't sure how she was going to take this. Bella may be attracted to me, but I had no idea how deep her feelings were. However, I felt that it was best to get my feelings out in the open. I read too many books and seen too many movies to know that running around each other and avoiding our feelings would result in disaster.

She looked at me nervously. "About what?"

"You think I'm in-love with someone…else." I knew that if I could blush, I would be the color of a tomato. _Deep breath. You can do this. She obviously feels _something _towards you…_This thought gave me a little strength and I held on to it tightly, using it like a chant.

"Aren't you?" She asked, her wide eyes gazing up at me.

"I'm in-love…" I shook my head, telling myself once more that I can do this. "With you, Bella."

Bella stared at me for a long time. Her eyes fixed onto mine in wonder, confusion, and…love? Before I had time to react - which was certainly saying something - Bella flung herself into my arms, attacking me. I tensed momentarily as I felt her soft, warm lips pressing tightly against my own. When her hands twisted in my hair and tugged on the strands, I completely lost myself.

I shoved forward, leaning into her before gripping her waist and pulling her tightly against me. Her heated skin felt divine against my cool body. I sighed reveling in the sensations. She took my parted lips as an invitation and forcefully pushed her tongue into my mouth. I gasped, trying to keep my teeth away from her.

Pulling away, I grasped her face, looking deeply into the chocolate depths. "Bella," I whispered, watching her eyes open slowly to look at me in confusion. "Let me lead, love. I can't do this if I'm not in control…."

Realization dawned across her face and she nodded quickly, eager to get back into the kiss. As was I. I leaned forward slowly, brushing my lips against hers again. She moaned softly, gripping my hair again. I was thankful for the 16 years I had to perfect my self control around her, _il mio sangue cantante_, my blood singer.

I breathed in her sent deeply, closing my eyes, and tracing my finger tips across her cheek. I cocked my head to the side, getting a better angle against her face. Carefully, I traced my tongue against her lips. She was quick to open her mouth to me.

I couldn't believe how sweet she tasted. Like strawberries and freesias…I wondered then what her blood would taste like….I shook myself from those thoughts, sliding my tongue against her own. This seemed to drive Bella wild. Her tongue quickly tangled with mine and she moved her body closer to me, pulling herself into my lap. I gasped, pulling away and dropping my head back onto the couch. Bella managed to surprise me yet again. Her lips trailed across my jaw, leading herself to my ear. She explored the area diligently as I tried to regain my head; Bella had to make everything difficult…or hard, depending on the situation. I gripped her hips tightly - too tightly, as she sucked on the sensitive skin below my ear. A feral groan echoed around the room as I jerked my hips into her. What the hell was that? What ever it was…I think I wanted her to do it again. My forehead creased as I tried to concentrate as to what she was doing now. Her lips were trailing down my throat, making her way happily to my Adam's apple. When she sucked hard on it, I groaned again, loudly, gripping my own hair tightly for fear of hurting her. What was she doing to me? I needed to stop her before I lost it big time.

Grabbing her hips again, I twisted her off my lap so she was lying down on the couch. I followed after her quickly, hovering over her and trying not to let any of my weight rest on her. It was difficult when all I wanted to do was push myself as hard as I possibly could against her to get some much needed friction. I shoved my lips to hers once again. Bella seemed to be having the same problem I was because her hips jerked up against mine. Moaning against her lips, I pushed my tongue into her mouth once again.

This kiss was rough and fast as our bodies became more frantic against each other. We fought together, fighting for dominance with our tongues while our hips moved together. My mind was slowly checking out and I fought to keep myself aware of every movement, every touch, every flick of my tongue. It was much harder than I'd originally thought it would be. I broke away from her again, breathing deeply, resting my face into her neck and kissing it softly. I rested against her for a long time before pulling away completely, knowing I had to stop now or I never would.

I met her gaze, staring deeply into her wide, excited eyes. I smiled a little before placing a gentle kiss against her lips once more before I buried my face in her neck. I stayed like that for a while, just listening to our breathing evening out.

"Are you okay?" Bella finally cut into the calm, comfortable silence.

I sighed, feeling my own breath rebound from her neck and back into my own face. Was I okay? I was better than okay. Physically. But my heart and mind were emotional turmoil. I didn't answer her question. Instead, I asked another. "What are we, Bella?"

She was silent for a long moment so I picked my head up to look at her expectantly.

"I don't…what do you mean?" She stuttered, her forehead creasing in confusion.

I shrugged, "What are the extent of your emotions towards me?"

"Um…I love you…and you're like…my best friend…and I was kind of hoping that maybe we'd be dating for real…instead of just rumors…but, I mean, it's cool if you don't…want to…I mean…if you just-" I put my fingers over her lips.

"Shh. I love you too, Bella, and I'd love to…'date you.'" I finished lamely. It seemed the perfect thing to say, because she threw hers arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"This isn't…awkward for you, is it?" Bella asked as she pulled away.

"It was at first, feeling this way about you. But now I know that we're meant to be together."

Her smile was blinding.

* * *

Bella:

I was walking on a cloud. I couldn't believe that Edward finally manned up and kissed me. And what a wonderful kiss it was. My entire body tingled as I walked out of his bedroom. I couldn't believe this was real. Were we really together? Was it all a dream?

My head was rushing with questions and I couldn't focus on anything…anything except the excitement flooding through me.

I practically skipped down the hallway to Alice's bedroom and I knocked on the door with three light raps. "Come in, Bella."

I did, and with a huge smile that seemed to be shining. "He kissed me. He loves me. It was _me_, Alice! It was _me_ he loves!"

She chuckled, "I _know_, Bella. Now do you see why this would be better if I didn't tell you? Better for everyone? Myself included…never mind." She sighed, frowning. The door then burst open and in walked a very angry Edward.

"You were _in_ on this! _That's_ what you've been hiding! You little sneak!" He roared, glaring at her. My eyes were wide.

Alice's eyes rolled, before she responded, "_Someone_ had to do something. You and Bella would have never been able to figure this out on your own. I just had to step in and move things along. That way we wouldn't have to wait three centuries."

My ears perked up, "I would have three centuries to figure it out? I'm being changed?" I looked at Edward excitedly. His eyes tightened and he looked at me.

"Not if I can help it."

"Edward, stop being such a fool. Clearly, you've mated with her. It would be only natural to _change_ her. You know…so you can function as the same species. Sound good…no? 'Course not," Alice sighed.

He glared at her, "I'm not going to treat her human life like it's something to just throw away. It means so much more than that, Alice."

"Okay, I _am_ standing right here you know. The person you guys are talking about? Ring any bells?" Edward looked at me, annoyed.

"I already _know_ your opinion on the matter."

"And shouldn't that be worth more…being that it's _my_ decision?"

"No, not really. Considering if you bite yourself, all its going to do is give you a hickey."

I rolled my eyes. "You're not the only one with venom. But, you _are_ the only one against changing me. I sense no issues here."

He barked out a laugh, "Wrong again. I am the biggest issue. And therefore will not _let_ you be changed. You are not aloud to even talk about this until your eighteen and make this decision rationally."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child! Besides, at least I can _make_ it to eighteen."

"Exactly, Bella! You _can_ make it to eighteen, so why are you trying to throw your life away. There is so much you can do. You have _so_ much potential, Bella, and your just throwing it away."

"I am not, Edward! You _are_ my potential!"

His eyebrows raised and I blushed profusely, ducking my head.

A sudden gust of wind blew over me and cold hands cradled my face, "Is that why you want to be changed? To be with me?" He whispered quietly.

I nodded, not hesitating. I had been in love with him for a long time now. I already knew that he was the one I needed to be with. I couldn't think of a time when I _didn't_ want to be with him.

He shook his head, his forehead creasing. "I'm not worth it, Bella."

I gasped, "Edward Cullen! Don't you ever say anything like that again. You are _so_ worth it!"

A sudden choked sob interrupted our conversation. We turned to see Alice standing there, her face looking like she had been crying, minus the tears and smiled at us, "You two are just so cute. I just _knew_ this outcome would be better," she sobbed.

"Oh_ God_, Alice. You are such a dork."

* * *

Edward still hadn't agreed to change me over the next few months, but our relationship had definitely grown stronger. It was much easier acting like a couple at school, because, well, we were one. Summer came quickly and I was hurtling towards my 17th birthday. Edward and I had the most amazing summer, spent mostly kissing and seeing movies. The others in the family were ecstatic about our relationship, claming they knew it would happen all along. To which Edward gave dubious looks to. Though our relationship had been good, our _physical _relationship had been poor to say the least. Our little tryst in Edward's bedroom had been the farthest we've ever gone, by a long stretch of the way and I was determined to change this…by my 17th birthday.

I felt that maybe if Edward and I were equals in age that maybe he would be a little more open to explore. Ridiculous of course, but, hey, a girl can dream, right? I had Alice backing me up and preparing me for my birthday. It was literally a month away, being that today was August 13th. Alice was smirking at me all day, telling me that today would be a very special day in exactly two years. I looked at her like she was crazing.

"No, really, Bella. Just give me two years and you'll know what I'm talking about."

"You can see that far in the future?" I asked, surprised.

She smiled widely, "Your path is practically set in stone to lead you to this…event."

I rolled my eyes, "What is it then?"

"Nope, not telling."

I growled in frustration as we strolled down the busy hallway of the crowded mall. People were walking to and fro as me and Alice dodged our way expertly from store to store. We were school shopping today. Alice was babbling on and on about how junior year was most important but senior year was the most exciting. Even more exciting than freshman year. I snorted at her and commented that freshman year wasn't exciting at all, only terrifying.

"That'll change once you've graduated a good six times. A change of scenery is always a good thing," she muttered happily while looking at a very lacy piece of underwear. An older lady gave her an odd look as she passed by. Alice ignored it.

"I think that lady heard you." I snickered, thinking of her facial expression.

Alice laughed, "It's fine; she's planning on going home and upping her medication."

I gasped, "Alice, that's horrible!"

She shrugged, "She'll be fine. A little drowsy, but fine."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Can we leave? This store makes me uncomfortable."

"Bella, you're going to be 17. Get used to Victoria's Secret now because you'll be seeing a lot of it in the future. And I mean _a lot._"

I sighed.

"So…what do you think?" She held up some lacy lingerie. Honestly, it was embarrassing to look at.

"About what?" I was eyeing her skeptically.

"This, silly." She jiggled the thong in her hands to draw my attention to it.

"For who?" I hedged.

"Me, _obviously._ Like I mentioned before, a change of scenery is good. Jasper has seen almost every pair of underwear I own and I never re-wear underwear. That's gross. And I'm getting dangerously low. I only have like fifty more and my lingerie shipment doesn't come in until the end of the month. I'll never make it!"

"Um…how many pairs do you wear in a day Alice?"

"Usually about three or four." She said nonchalantly, like it was completely normal.

"_Why_?" I don't really think I wanted to know.

"Oh, Jasper usually rips ever pair before we leave for school and in the summer we go through a lot more, because, well…we don't have school." She smiled.

"Um, ew."

She laughed, "There will come a time when we talk freely of this. And hopefully that time will be soon."

I perked up at this, "Does that mean he's going to give in?"

She sighed, "I honestly don't know, Bella. I can't see anything right now, because he hasn't decided. And he hasn't decided because he doesn't know. It's this really long complicated process that it takes for me to see an accurate vision."

We walked towards the dressing rooms, both of our arms filled with bras and thongs and boy shorts and a whole bunch of other things that were just too embarrassing to mention. "Okay, so you can't tell if my boyfriend is going to have sex with me for my birthday for the first time but you _can_ see this huge event that you won't tell me about taking place in two years?" I demanded, slightly annoyed. Another older woman gasped and glared at me, as she walked out of the dressing room. I blushed. "Why are there so many damn old ladies today! It's an underwear store for goodness sakes!"

Alice laughed, "Old ladies need underwear too, Bella. And, to answer your question, Edward and you are both decided on this thing. Even though neither of you consciously know this yet. Well, Edward does, because he's been thinking about it a lot lately. But that's beside the point."

I shook my head, muttering incoherently. "Okay, so which ones are for me?"

"The ones that you're holding. Here, you go in the big dressing room and we can share." Alice walking towards the said dressing room.

"What if I don't want to share?" I muttered, but following anyway.

"Don't be silly; you're like my sister, Bella. Besides, I already know that you won't be able to get some of those on and that there are some that you wont even bother putting on. If I'm in the dressing room, there will be no way you'll get out of it," she smirked deviously.

"Oh god…"

"Here try these first." She flung a matching bra and panty set at me.

* * *

After nearly three hours in Victoria's Secret, we finally were headed in the direction of the food court, both of us waddling through the crowds with massive bags in our arms. When we found an empty table I dropped the bags unceremoniously to the floor before scanning the titles of the restaurant. "I was thinking maybe I should loose a few pounds…? You know before the whole seduction process. I don't really want to look like a pig."

Alice gave me a look, before rolling her eyes. "Bella, you're not fat…now go get a cheeseburger. There's a Burger King right over there."

"Burger King is disgusting. Their burgers taste like charcoal. I'm pretty sure they burn their French fries, too…and their soft drinks."

She snorted, shaking her head. "All I'm saying is the last thing you need to be concerned about is your weight. Now go eat."

"Whatever." I muttered walking off in the direction of Taco Bell. After getting my beloved Mexican Pizza and Sierra Mist combo, I walked towards our table. Alice was already talking by the time I got back.

"- think it'll go well. All you have to do is follow the plan and then -"

"Alice!" I yelled, laughing. "You do realize I have absolutely no idea what your talking about. And that I don't speak a hundred miles an hour. Human speed, please."

"Sorry, but as I was saying…the whole seduction thing, I'm pretty sure it'll go well as long as you stick to the plan."

I shook my head, "What plan?"

She sighed dramatically. "We went through this, yesterday."

"I'm pretty sure I fell asleep…What time did you start talking about this plan?"

"At about two."

"Yeah, I was sleeping."

She sighed again, rubbing her face. "Okay, I'll go through this again. You're going to kiss him. Let him lead, go with it, subtly hint things, but never push or speak about what your intention is. Never make it obvious or it'll never work. Edward _has_ to be in control. At all times. As long as he thinks he is…well, there is a good chance it might happen by itself. If he comes to his senses before then, just talk to him about it. If he's being unreasonable, pull out the please and he'll be putty." Her smile was triumphant.

"Seems simple. Which means it'll probably not work."

"Why would you say something like that?" The frustration was clearly evident in her voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Because _nothing_ about Edward is simple."

She huffed loudly, folding her arms across her chest, glaring at me. "We shall see, Bella. We shall see. And if you're right, well, I always have a back up plan….How opposed are you to pity sex?"

"ALICE!" I yelled, not believing she would ask me this, "It's my first time! I don't want it to be out of _pity_!"

"Fine, fine. I suppose you're right…but I'll think of something. Trust me." Her teeth gleamed brightly as she smiled.

* * *

Eight more hours of shopping went by, and when we reached home I found my self with numerous humungous bags, a chipper Alice, two aching and throbbing feet, and a horrifying promise of "we are not done."

I grumbled the entire way to my bedroom where I dumped all the stuff on my floor.

"Is that the way to treat your new things, Bella?" Alice chided me, suddenly on my bed. I jumped, grasping my heart as I fought to control my breathing.

"Alice! How many times have I told you to knock?"

"Too many. When are you going to learn that I don't listen?" Her laugh was like bells. I glared at her.

"Stupid, innocent sounding pixie vampire," I grumbled under my breath. She laughed again.

A light knock sounded on my door. Alice rolled her eyes. "I'll give you two some privacy…" And she was gone again.

Edward appeared in my door way, hesitant. "Do the knocking rules apply to me as well?"

I rolled my eyes, "No. You can come in any time you like." I wagged my eyebrows, knowing he'd catch the double meaning of my words.

He did. "Bella -" he sighed, walking over to me before wrapping his arms around me. "Don't be so eager, please?" His lips brushed against my forehead. "You're virginity is worth more than this. You'll regret it in a hundred years or so."

"Does this mean your changing me?"

He sighed, dropping his arms and sitting on my bed. "I guess I don't really have a choice. And…I think I might as well do it…I should be the one to do it."

I smiled, "Yes. You should."

He wrapped his arms around me. "Are you not sleeping in my room tonight?"

I laughed loudly, "And here I thought that my virtue was worth more than just throwing it away."

He rolled his eyes dramatically, "Yeah, yeah, don't get smart. Suddenly, I found myself draped over his shoulder and flying up the second set of stairs to the third floor and into his bedroom.

"Edward!" I gasped, lightheaded and now lying on the center of his bed. He crawled on next to me, lying his head down on the pillows, and smiling.

"Still not used to my speed I see," he mused quietly, teasing, while he brushed a strand of wayward hair pack into place.

I smiled softly at him, kissing his nose, "I will never get used to any part of you. Not even if I _do_ live forever."

He sighed, and I found myself once again in a different position. Edward had rolled us over and effectively pulled me on top of him. "Can you not get through _one_ conversation about immortality?"

"One?" I asked deviously.

He nodded.

Chuckling, I leaned forward, kissing him, "Definitely, as long as we stay in this position for the rest of the night."

"God, Bella! You are the most repetitive, one track minded person I have ever met!"

"It's all you, Edward. I mean have you _seen_ yourself? You're like this big hunk of a man I just feel the need to jump, _all the time_." I giggled, kissing down his neck, "It get's tiring after a while….It would just be _so_ much easier if you just gave in."

He laughed heartily, rolling us over once again so that he was lying on top of me. He looked at me, his face abruptly completely sober. "You think so?" His breath wafted across my face and I suddenly felt lost to the scent of him. "Do you really think it would be better? Or…would it just create a monster?"

"A monster?" I whispered, utterly confused and incoherent.

He chuckled softly and that delectable, indescribable aroma once again invaded my senses. "Yes, Bella, a monster. I'm implying that if I were to give in, to make love to you right…now -" his hips softly pressed against the rough seem of my jeans and I gasped, "- that you would only become a fiend for it, and demand more all the time. I don't know if I'm prepared for that kind of obligation. After all, school is coming up soon. I hardly think its proper for me to take you in the janitor's closet like some juvenile delinquent. Because…if you think _you_ would be addicted to it…you have no idea how…_hard_ it would for me to resist." Once again I found his hips to be pressing very purposely against my own.

"Oh god, stop teasing me, Edward." I breathed, my head swimming.

Edward laughed deep and husky before rolling away from me and laying back into the pillows once again. I rolled onto my side, looking at him.

"So you're saying that because I would become addicted to…sex, that we should wait until school is out for the summer again?"

He smiled. "No, I'm saying that because you would becomes addicted to sex we should wait for a time when we would have absolutely no interruptions and no reason to stop until we have completely satisfied our needs."

"And when would that time be?"

"After you graduate high school…and we are happily married and given together properly."

"Edward! Are you kidding me!" I gasped, sitting up and glaring at him. "You want me to wait two years!" I gasped suddenly, the realization hitting me hard in the face. "Two years…is that what…Alice…." Did Alice really mean it would be our wedding day.

Edward cocked his head to the side, "Alice? How she tie into this?"

I shook my head, "No, sorry. Something you said reminded me of a conversation we had this morning."

"Ah, on one your shopping escapades. How did it go?"

I glared. "Fine, but we're not done talking about this. Edward, I'm not about to wait two years to make love to you. I can't wait that long…it would be torture. Complete and horrible torture. You don't really want to do that to me, do you?"

"Alas, no." His face was marred with sadness, but his eyes held the true mischievous undertone to his words, "However, as…unfortunate as it may seem. I find myself stuck in this position I cannot get out of easily." He shook his head, face contorted in almost believable sorrow. "You see, I was raised old fashioned." With this, he wink, "And in honor of my mother, I wish to follow the rules on this once particular aspect of our relationship. Had my mother been alive, she would be heartbroken and horrified that I deflowered my lovely girlfriend long before I asked her to be my wife. Would you be willing to take away that honor? To make my mother in heaven ashamed of me?" By now, his face appeared to be truly heartbroken, but the mockery with still there, hiding behind his golden orbs.

I smacked him on the chest. "Shut up, you!"

He threw his head back in wondrous laughter. "Oh, Bella. All I'm asking is that you'll wait. Please?"

I sighed, "I'll wait a little while. And I mean a _little_ while. Don't expect me to give up that easily."

He shook his head, sighing, "Fine. Go to sleep then. We can continue this in the morning."

Grumbling incoherently, I laid my head on the soft pillows - facing away from him, and falling to sleep. But somewhere, subconsciously, I heard his laugh and felt his cool body aligned with mine, his soothing voice humming in my ear. Needless to say, I slept well that night.


	11. Failed Seduction and the Visitor

**I don't really have much to say other than you guys are awesome and I'm sorry but I'm really kinda burned out. After this story, I'm taking a break and start writing at my own pace. I know I haven't updated in forver and that this chapter is really short but I'm just so far into my writer's block that I'm just not feeling it anymore. I promise everyone that I WILL finish this story for you because so many of you have stuck around and read it when I'm being a pansy and refuse to update. You guys are so good to me and I can't thank you all enough. All of you that reviewed, read, and added my story to favs/alerts. You are all saints.**

**I'm think that this story will have about three or four more chapters more or less, it's an estimate, but I know what I need to write, and I know how its going to end and what's going to happen. It's almost over and I hope you all like it when I finish. I'm sorry again for the wait and shortness of this chapter.**

**Here goes nothing:**

Bella Cullen - Sincerely Determined

A month had gone by and nothing spectacular had gone with it. September 13th was approaching rapidly and I found myself to be increasingly excited for it to come. My plan was set and I was intending to follow it. Edward would give in. I was determined.

The day of my birthday was fairly normal. Alice of course made a big deal out of nothing and babbled on and on about how amazing birthdays were and how she wished she could still have them and how we would have to celebrate extra hard because my birthdays were limited. Edward glared at her when she said that, to which she ignored.

After school that day, Alice forced me upstairs to change into my "fabulous birthday outfit." I groaned the entire way upstairs, knowing that Alice would most likely inflict some sort of wild torture on me for nothing. However, the dress that I found waiting for me as I entered the room, washed all my qualms away. I loved it.

The dress was midnight blue, simple, with thick straps and a piece of rippled fabric around the waist that acted as a belt. It looked to be about knee length and the skirt of it was pleated. The shoes were simple, like the dress, but the height scared me and I glared at them. Alice sighed from behind me.

"If you wear them for an hour, I'll let you take them off."

I was sold.

* * *

**After Alice forced me to shave every area below my neck, tampered with my hair, plucked my eyebrows, smothered my face with makeup, made me wear embarrassing underwear, and get dressed, I was finally ready. I smiled in relief as she spun me around to see myself in the mirror. I looked surprisingly nice and noting this made my confidence boost up a little.**

"Okay. Let's do this." Alice sung happily, as she yanked me from the bedroom and down the stairs. Edward smiled happily when he saw me.

"You look really nice," he commented, taking in my outfit.

Blushing as usual, I muttered a quick thanks before he yanked me into a hug. Alice smacked his head.

"You'll mess her hair and makeup up! There is time for that _later._"

I glared at her, but Edward chuckled. "Whatever. Come on, Bella. Esme made you food."

He dragged me into the kitchen and showed me my plate. Esme had made my favorite: beef stroganoff. My mouth watered.

* * *

The night was fairly uneventful. After I shoved my face with food, my family forced me to open a ridiculous amount of presents that I didn't need. Emmett had gotten me some gross comedy movie that I'd never watch. Alice got me a nail kit that looked to be something straight out of a salon…I could probably open one with everything that came with the kit. Jasper had signed his name on Alice's gift. Carlisle and Esme bought me laptop and Rosalie got me some really expensive looking makeup and perfume….more things I would never use. I thanked them all profusely and smiled happily, truly grateful for their kind thoughts. They didn't have to buy me anything….

Then I came to Edward's present. I watched as he smiled shyly before handing me a little box all wrapped up with a ribbon. My heart skipped a beat as I slowly pealed the paper off of the mysterious object. Inside was a black velvety box that I was afraid to open. I loved Edward, but….he wouldn't propose while I was this young would he? And certainly not like this….As I opened the box achingly slow, I was relieved to find no ring nestled into the white satin, but a par of simple and sparkly, diamond earrings. I stared at them in wonder softly touching the beautiful pieces of jewelry.

"Do you like them?" Edward asked quietly. I looked to his face and saw trepidation. How could he think I didn't like them? They were beautiful, perfect.

"Of course!" I said, more than a little exasperated. "They're beautiful."

He smiled, his face brightening. "I'm glad you think so."

I rolled my eyes chuckling to myself before hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

Emmett made an immature gagging sound before clapping his hands together, "So how about that movie?"

* * *

An hour later we were all cuddled up next to our lovers. Or well in my case, hopefully-soon-to-be-lover. I sighed quietly. Carlisle and Esme had dismissed themselves shortly after the movie began. It was every bit of vulgar that I had anticipated. Honestly, I think it made Carlisle and Esme uncomfortable. Edward shifted around a lot and made annoyed sighs occasionally, which made me think he wasn't a fan either.

Alice heard my sigh and she glanced up at me from Jasper's arms. Winking, she smiled and nodded subtly.

Blushing, I looked away thinking about how I should go about this. I stretched exaggeratedly and yawned, feigning to be tired. In actuality I was wide awake and eager…and scared. But I wasn't going to let that stop me.

"Are you tired, love?" Edward asked, holding me tighter.

Not trusting my voice I nodded slowly, cuddling deeper into his cool embrace.

Suddenly, I found myself floating with the air whooshing passed my face. Something soft met my back and I glanced around myself, realizing that I was in Edward's room…and on his bed. Blushing, I glanced up at his face. He smiled at me.

"Are you too tired to get changed or shall I do that for you, as well?" He asked, his voice dropping an octave as he looked at me with smoldering eyes.

A wave of heat spread over my body at the thought of him undressing me. "I don't know," I said, playing along, "I _am_ awfully tired. I wouldn't mind some help."

His smirk transformed his face to show his devious intentions and I waited not so patiently for him to begin. Cold fingers brushed against the tops of my upper thighs that had become exposed in my current position. I watched transfixed as he pushed the material up my body, seeing his eyes darken as he saw the barely there underwear I had chosen just for him. He shook his head and clicked his tongue. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"How did you know?" I giggled, wiggling my hips suggestively as he pulled the dress over my head. His eyes narrowed as he eyed my lacy bra.

"Just a guess." Suddenly, his lips were on my neck and he was kissing over my collarbone, following the trail to my shoulder before he dragged his lips back to the hollow at the bottom of my throat. "You're so beautiful."

Blushing at his compliment, I smiled and thanked him, "You're not so bad yourself."

He chuckled at this as he made his way to my lips. Our kiss was much more demanding than what I was used to. It wasn't quite as frantic as our first kiss, but it was much more passionate and deep. It held our months of sexual tension and showed our need for some sort of gratification.

"Edward," I whispered softly as he slowly lowered his body over every inch of mine.

His breath tickled my skin as he breathed heavily. "Yes?"

I giggled, "I love you."

"I love you, too." His lips moved back to my neck, letting me breathe. Hot trails of fire poured over my body as his tongue caressed my jugular. "God, you taste good."

I tensed slightly, fearing that he wasn't in control, but he moved away from the spot to suck on the skin below my ear. His lips captured my ear lobe before letting it go to whisper words of love to me. "I need you."

"Then have me."

"Bella," he sighed. "You know we have to wait."

"No." I said, pushing him away and sitting up. "We don't."

His head fell back onto the bed. "I'm not going to keep arguing this with you. If you just wait, you won't regret it in the future. We should do this right."

I opened my mouth to respond when suddenly the door burst open and in walked a frantic Alice. I shrieked, trying to cover myself in my half nakedness and Edward sat up, pulling me into him and hid my body with his.

"You have hands, Alice. You should really try knocking." He snapped.

"Edward, you don't understand! Get Bella dressed and get downstairs! Now!"

His forehead creased before he tensed and gasped slightly. "What?"

"I'll explain later, now come on!"

I glanced worriedly back and forth between both of their faces, taking in their nervous and frantic expressions. Abruptly, Alice was gone and Edward was throwing a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt in my direction.

"Get dressed quickly." He said, watching me as I began to move and pull the shirt on first. Apparently, I wasn't moving fast enough because he grabbed the sweatpants and shoved my legs into them before pulling them up for me. When I was finally decent, he ran me downstairs. Everyone was already there waiting, looking just as nervous as I felt.

"Bella," Carlisle greeted me, his face tight with a forced smile, "Why don't you have a seat."

Following orders, I folded myself onto the white loveseat, with Edward shadowing my every move. "What's going on?"

I watched as Carlisle sighed, looking to the floor for a moment before glancing up at my face. "We'll be having a visitor in a matter of moments."

I relaxed instantly. This had happened before. "Is that what this is about? Why are you all panicking?"

Edward touched my arm gently, "Because this one is different. He's from the Volturi."


	12. The Horrors of Captivity

**AN: Thanks to all the wonderful reviews. Sorry for the wait and I hope this is worth while. ENJOY, :)**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Capture

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously. I had heard of the Volturi plenty of times. They were a very powerful and dangerous coven that enforced the vampires' one and only law: to keep the secret. Humans could never know of the existence of vampires. If they did, those vampires that broke the law would be executed; no questions asked.

Edward sighed, looking down. "A member of the Volturi guard is coming here for a visit….Apparently, Aro's threat of our family has finally reached its peak."

"Threat?" I squeaked. A threat to the Volturi would be eliminated. But…how could we possibly pose a threat?

Alice decided to join the conversation. "Our coven is the largest in the world with the exception of the Volturi themselves. Aro sent out a member of their guard to ensure that we aren't planning anything."

"…Are we?" I asked quietly, hugging my legs to my chest.

"Of course not!" Edward snapped. I flinched, looking down. His face softened instantly at my reaction and he hugged me. "Sorry."

"I just don't understand," I murmured, "Why is this visitor such a bad thing if we didn't do anything wrong?"

"We _did_ do something wrong. You know about us. You're a human."

Everything became very clear in that moment. "So change me."

Edward tensed. "How would that solve anything?"

"Because -"

A growl ripped from his throat and the rest of the family tensed. "He's here."

Abruptly, a man was standing in front of us, smiling deviously. "Hello."

Edward clutched me tighter to his chest.

"So while I was traveling, I couldn't help but here your little conversation," The visitor said, his voice deep and mischievous. I shuddered at the sound. He was huge and muscled and instantly reminded me of Emmett, though they looked nothing alike. He was the only other man, vampire or human, that rivaled Emmett's size. "How rude of me though. Not only for eavesdropping, but for not giving my greetings." At this, the stranger turned to Carlisle. "It's nice to see you again, old friend. Aro sends his regard."

Carlisle nodded solemnly, "Felix. You can respond for me by telling Aro I return his concern."

"Have no doubt that I will." Felix turned to Edward and I, "However, it seems we have some business to take care of here first. I can clearly see that you pose no threat towards our coven, however, the girl is a liability in herself. I wasn't expecting this. It seems our meeting will be more exciting than I had originally planned. The only way this will be resolved is if you fly to Voltaire yourselves."

Everyone tensed. "I don't think that's necessary," Edward growled, just barely keeping his voice down.

Felix chuckled. "Oh I can assure you it is. But, you don't really have a choice in the matter. Besides, all we need is you, the girl, and Carlisle."

The room was eerily silent. "And why is that?" Carlisle asked quietly, still remaining completely calm.

"Well, the girl is clearly needed being that she is the human that knows far too much. Edward is clinging to her which leads me to believe that he has much to do with this. And you are needed because you are their leader are you not?"

Carlisle looked between Edward and I with a calculated expression. "I suppose we really don't have a choice in this matter."

"Good observation."

Emmett stood up, slamming his feat into the floor, before yelling at the invader. "You can't make them go! We have done nothing wrong!"

"Aro will be the judge of that and I _can _and _will_ make them come with me."

"You and what army?" Emmett demanded menacingly.

To this Felix responded with a chuckle, and suddenly the room was filled with figures in black capes. "If anyone dares to try to intervene or follow us into the city, they will be killed instantly. Don't think we don't have guards watching the city at all times." Cold hands gripped my arms as they pulled me into a standing position. I watched horrified as Edward was beaten and dragged from the house. I cried his name, before something hard and frigid gripped my neck, squeezing a pressure point and making me pass out.

-BCA-

When I woke up, I was met with total blackness. Cold stone was beneath me and chains were on my wrists and ankles. Loud breathing came from next to me and a quite hum followed it. It sounded like the sound vampires make as they speak too quickly for humans to understand. I focused trying to gather words from the continuous hum.

"Calm…Edward…breathe," Those were the only words I could make out.

"Carlisle?" I whispered.

A loud cry came from next to me and I gasped, recognizing it as Edward's.

"Bella. I need you to stay quiet. Can you do that for me?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded, my eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. I could just barely make out two figures in the shadows. One was on the ground writhing in what looked to be agony. The other was kneeling next to the first, seemingly to be holding him down.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

A crash sounded next to me, the ground vibrating from the force of it. The first figure who I now recognized to be Edward had slammed his fists into the hard ground, denting the stone. I edged towards him, glad to find that I had room to move with my chains.

"Bella do _not_ come over here!" Carlisle demanded. I flinched back.

"Please just tell me what's going on_,_ Carlisle."

He sighed, "Do you promise to remain silent after I tell you? _And_ remain calm?"

"Yes." I whispered nervously.

"Edward is having a hard time controlling himself right now…around you."

"Why?"

"He needs blood, badly. They…hurt him and his wounds need to heal but his blood supply is waning quickly. He's not in his right mind right now, Bella. You need to stay as far away as possible."

I was horrified. They _hurt_ him. My eyes began to water and I asked Carlisle a question I probably didn't want to know the answer to. "What did they do to him?"

He sighed, "They…cut his throat."

"What!" I sobbed, mindlessly moving towards him before Carlisle barked out the order to stay back. "He needs blood?"

"Yes."

"I can…I can give him blood." I couldn't let Edward be hurt. I would do anything for him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. That's what they want. They want him to bite you. They're punishing us before we speak to Aro. Aro underestimates Edward's self control; he's hoping that you'll be dead before we meet and he can send the two of us on our way."

I shuddered. "I thought you said Edward _wasn't _in control."

"I did, but if he really wanted to, he could easily break from my grasp. But he doesn't want to. Only half of him does."

I looked down before a loud cry echoed off of the rock walls.

"Carlisle!" Edward screamed, "Please…"

"Hold your breath, Edward. Don't breathe!"

I saw him nod his head slightly. His eyes met mine then. What I saw there terrified me. He color of his irises were coal black. I couldn't tell where they ended and his pupils began. Dark shadows lined those eyes and white teeth gleamed in the dim light. But what scared me the most was the dark and gruesome gash across his throat. Blood oozed from the wound and dripped into a red puddle beneath his head.

Tears welled in my eyes and I curled into a ball, sobbing quietly.

-Edward-

Felix had ordered the guards the beat me. I tensed, knowing that it was useless to fight back but also knowing that the pain would be intense. Naturally, I was right as they wounded me as badly as possible without tearing me to pieces. I tried to stay aware as they dragged me from my home and family, tried to pay attention to what they were doing to my father and my love, but the pain bubbling across my body distracted me from listening to thoughts around me.

I wasn't quite sure how much time was passing and how quickly it was moving but it didn't seem long before we were being loaded into their private jet and flown out of the country. We were placed in the cargo pit and I laid face down on the cool metal. Something touched my face and I flinched away from it, gasping in surprise.

"Edward." Carlisle whispered, looking at me nervously. He seemed okay, though his face and thoughts were soaked with sadness and fear.

I had been concentrating on the pain in my body so I hadn't heard his thoughts approaching. "Where's Bella?"

Carlisle jerked his chin in the direction of her little body. She lay unconscious in the dimly lit area. "What did they do to her?" I growled. In an instant I flashed over to her and pulled her into my embrace.

"She's fine," Carlisle murmured, staring at the girl in my arms, "I already made sure of that." I nodded, not responding, and buried my face in her hair.

The flight was long and bumpy but Bella remained asleep the entire ride. When we finally arrived in Voltaire, the others dragged us from our little sanctuary. I knew the peace wouldn't last long.

"Aro won't be able to see you for another three days," Demetri said as we walked through the dark underground passage of the large castle, Bella in my arms…."I hope that won't be a problem."

I didn't respond, nor did Carlisle, though his thoughts were anxious. _Three days? This can't be good. Can you read anything…unnerving in their thoughts?_ I looked to him, a slight grimace on my face. Yes, I could. They were planning on locking us in the starvation cells in hopes that either of us would loose control and kill Bella.

I flinched at that thought.

We made it into the castle and they lead us down the hallway towards the cells. Carlisle's thoughts were instantly alarmed. He knew this castle and Aro's antics well. They had already made up their minds. They were hoping to resolve this situation before Aro would even speak to us. Did they really think I was that weak?

As we reached the cell they were supposedly putting us in, one of them grabbed me and shoved me against the stone wall. I saw in their minds what they were planning on doing but it was too late to act; Felix had already sunken his teeth into my throat. I cried out, his teeth cutting across my neck, and I slumped to the floor as he finally let me go. Snickering, one of the others threw me into the cell like a rag doll.

Carlisle dashed after me with Bella in his arms.

"Get her away," I rasped, clutching my throat. I could feel my blood pour from my neck and soak my shirt. Before he could react, Demetri clutched her in his arms and dragged her to the wall before chaining her there.

He then turned to Carlisle. "Should we cut his throat as well?"

I glared at them, snarling.

Felix ignored me, "No. Leave him. I'd bet money that it was the boy who broke the rules, not Carlisle."

Demetri shrugged and walked out of the cell, towards Felix.

"Have a nice stay," Felix laughed, before slamming and locking the door.

Moments later, Bella began to stir. My head fell back, my eyes rolling into my skull, as blood continued to drain from my body. Unthinkingly, I gasped through the pain, sharply from my nose, and I smelled the strong scent of my love. Instantly, I jerked forward without thinking; the sweet scent of her blood filled my lungs. Carlisle grabbed me , slamming me hard back to the ground.

"Calm down, Edward! Don't breathe." Carlisle muttered, his hands firmly gripping my shoulders to keep me in place.

"Carlisle?" A soft voice came from behind us.

The sound brought me back to reality and the pain flared in both my neck and throat. The wound burned and my thirst ached. I cried out in agony and frustration, momentarily forgetting why I shouldn't attack the sweet smelling human.

"Bella. I need you to stay quiet. Can you do that for me?" Carlisle's attention was no longer focused on me. Bella…I remembered why I needed to fight off the urge to take that delicious sent. It belonged to Bella. It should have been easy, out of all the times that I was able to push down my base urges, I couldn't do it now. I vaguely heard her speak, but I was too frustrated to even comprehend the words. My clenched fist slammed down onto the stone floor and I felt it crush beneath my hand. I knew that exerting my energy this way was stupid. I was dangerously low on blood and was loosing more by the second, but I knew Bella was much more important than my achieving blood. Anything I could do to keep my mind preoccupied was for the best.

"Bella do _not_ come over here!" Carlisle's voice broke me from my thoughts and I lifted my head to watch Bella edging toward us, her face twisted in concern.

"Please just tell me what's going on_,_ Carlisle." Her soft voice whispered and I growled softly, silently begging Carlisle not to worry her further.

He sighed, ignoring me, "Do you promise to remain silent after I tell you? _And_ remain calm?"

"Yes."

"Edward is having a hard time controlling himself right now…around you."

"Why?"

"He needs blood, badly. They…hurt him and his wounds need to heal but his blood supply is waning quickly. He's not in his right mind right now, Bella. You need to stay as far away as possible."

"What did they do to him?"

I snarled louder this time.

"They…cut his throat."

"What!" Her voice was a week sob and she moved towards me again. Carlisle ordered her back. "He needs blood?"

"Yes."

"I can…I can give him blood." Instantly my body arched off the ground. My mind was reeling. I wanted that blood. She was offering it to me. Maybe just a taste….

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. That's what they want. They want him to bite you. They're punishing us before we speak to Aro. Aro underestimates Edward's self control; he's hoping that you'll be dead before we meet and he can send the two of us on our way."

I shook my head fiercely, grateful that Carlisle was here. I wouldn't have made it half as far as I already have.

"I thought you said Edward _wasn't _in control."

"I did, but if he really wanted to, he could easily break from my grasp. But he doesn't want to. Only half of him does."

An intense amount of pain ripped through my body and I cried out, not able to hold it in. "Carlisle! Please!"

My throat was _burning_. It was burning. Burning…burning.

"Hold your breath, Edward. Don't breathe!"

I nodded rapidly, my head whipping over to look at Bella. Would she hate when all of this was over? Would we even still be alive to find out?

I saw tears welling up in her eyes and horror cross her face as she stared at me. I thought then that maybe she _would_ hate me. I closed my eyes, praying to the gods in Heaven that she would at least be alright.

**BCA**

It could have been days, it could have been hours, but eventually the door opened and we were pulled from our own personal hell. Felix and Demetri were the ones who retrieved us but were accompanied by another: Jane. I shuddered slightly as they walked into the room.

"Aro will see you now." Felix smirked happily at us, and waved us forward. Demetri quickly freed Bella and pulled her up. She looked at me, her face showing her fear.

I breathed heavily on the floor, looking quickly away from her.

"Let's go!" Jane barked, "Aro does not like to be kept waiting."

Carlisle helped me to my feet but I nearly fell over. Clutching me tightly, he wrapped his arm around my waist and supported my weight. He dragged me along, following the others and Bella occasionally would glance back at me with fear.

Eventually we made it to the turret where the three brothers were waiting. There inside the large circular room was Aro, Marcus, and Caius. None of them were very pleased to see us.

Aro stepped forward, feigning joy, "Welcome guests. We have much to talk about."

**

* * *

**

**AN: Please review, thanks.**


End file.
